¡Te odio!
by TantiBels
Summary: Qué pasaría si la inocente Lucy, que jamás había salido de su aldea, por su decisión de querer ir a la gran ciudad y a la universidad tuviera que vivir en la misma casa con cinco tíos de su misma edad, y con el jodido pero jodidamente atractivo dueño que no parará de fastidiarla, odiarla, y en fin... llevarla a su límite, en cualquiera de los sentidos que existan. NaLu.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

\- ¿Aún no has encontrado ningún sitio dónde quedarte? - Levy resopló un poco exasperada. Ella también estaba preocupada por mi situación, ¡quedaban tres días para empezar la universidad y aún no había encontrado una habitación dónde vivir!

Negué con la cabeza agachada. Ella suspiró y me puso una mano en el hombro intentando darme algo de apoyo. No necesito apoyo Levy, necesito una habitación barata que poder pagar con mi mísero sueldo.

\- Todas las habitaciones que encuentro son demasiado caras o demasiado demacradas. Todas las que se ajustan a mi presupuesto parecen trasteros abandonados, húmedos, sucios y prácticamente inhabitables. - revolví por enésima vez mi café mirándolo fijamente como si el me fuera a dar una solución. Sí, esa solución que llevaba buscando desde hacia varias semanas. Resoplé moviendo mi flequillo rubio.

\- Sabes que si pudiera alquilarte una habitación lo haría, pero mis padres jamás lo permitirían – Claro, ella vivía con su familia en la misma ciudad donde estaba la universidad, no tenía ningún problema.

\- Lo sé Levy. - Suspiré. - Pero lo que también sé es que no puedo permitirme más noches de hotel mientras busco una habitación. A penas me queda para comer – solté una risa nerviosa y apenada. - ¡Pero no te preocupes! Ya encontraré algo – sonreí algo forzada.

\- Mmm. - Murmuró mientras acababa su café y me miraba con un ápice de compasión. Miró su reloj despreocupada y de pronto hizo una mueca de horror. - ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde al trabajo! - se apresuró buscando algo en su pequeño bolso y sacó varios billetes a la vez que gritaba un ¡quédese con el cambio! Y me lanzaba un beso. Me hizo un símbolo con las manos indicándome que hablaríamos luego por teléfono y su pequeño y ágil cuerpo se fue de la cafetería como si de un espejismo se hubiera tratado.

Y ahí seguía yo, intentando encontrar una solución. Qué hacer.. qué hacer. Tengo clarísimo que me he recorrido por lo menos el noventa por ciento de los pisos con habitaciones de alquiler. Pero todas las habitables eran carísimas, y no se ajustaban para nada al presupuesto que me podía permitir trabajando a media jornada. Y encima ya empezaba la universidad… De nuevo se confirmaba que era un maldito imán para la mala suerte.

Suspiré sacando un periódico de mi mochila y buscando anuncios de pisos en alquiler por la ciudad. Caro…. Caro…. Carísimo… Ni a la altura de la riqueza de ese tio de las cincuenta sombras… Nada, nada para mí.

Hice una mueca mientras acababa mi café y salía de ahí por patas. Necesitaba moverme, hacer algo, eliminar la ansiedad que me carcomía de estas semanas…

Quizá no hubiera sido tan mala idea quedarme en la pequeña aldea de dónde provengo y trabajar en la frutería de mis padres en vez de estudiar en la universidad… jamás habiendo conocido la soledad que inunda las grandes ciudades rodeadas de personas. Inocente de mí que pensaba que sería tan fácil encontrar un buen trabajo y un piso, y grandes amigos y experiencias, y vivir como en cualquier película adolescente de esas cargadas de humor y felicidad y… en fin, nada parecidas a la realidad que actualmente estoy viviendo.

Seguí paseando por las calles atenta a los carteles de alquiler que me podían interesar… pero no había nada en especial. ¡Joder! ¿Algún día podría cambiar mi maldita suerte? ¡Con todos los años malos que he pasado, ya me podía pagar el karma con una buena temporada!

Seguí caminando cada vez más acelerada por el estrés y mirando el suelo ya sin esperanza de encontrar ningún cartel, y de pronto me choqué contra lo que parecía ser un jodido muro de piedra, cayéndome ya de paso de culo contra el duro asfalto.

Porque Lucy no podía caerse de otra forma un poco más respetable, claro.

\- ¡Joder, podrías mirar por dónde vas, capullo! - grité levantándome del suelo y yéndome de allí sin mirar ni siquiera al jodido sujeto, que por cierto, había esparcido por lo menos cien folios por el suelo.

\- ¡Qué mal hablada la maldita niña! Ha sido un accidente, ¡amargada! - gritó una voz masculina un tanto divertida por verme alejándome y quejándome con una mano en mi trasero.

Las cosas no podían ir peor. Es que no podían. Solo me faltaba tener un accidente. Tsk. Menudo cabrón.

* * *

\- Aquí lo puedes ver. - el chico de pelo oscuro le pasó una factura al pelirrojo. El abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendiéndose.

\- Es imposible que hayan subido tanto los impuestos, no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - dijo él preparando su cuerpo para lo que sabía que iba a escuchar.

\- Debemos hablar con el para alquilar otra habitación. Así, podríamos ir mucho más desahogados. - dijo el pelinegro después de una larga pausa, deliberando lo que decir.

\- Pero ya sabes como se va a poner… - Si, claro que lo sabía. Otro follón en casa. - Pero es la única solución que encuentro.

\- Ya, pero… - dijo su compañero algo asustado.

\- Voy a imprimir los carteles ya, así voy colgándolos por ahí. - Dijo el moreno levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraban los dos.

\- Pero, pero, espera – le paró su amigo. - ¿No vas a decirle nada? ¿Sabes cómo se va a poner, cierto?

\- Lo sé. - resopló. - Pero quizá si encuentro a alguien antes de esta noche y se lo encuentra en casa no pueda reprochar y se calle y lo acepte. - dijo mientras se marchaba.

Joder… joder… siempre igual. Ahora el tendría que tragarse junto con su amigo el jodido carácter del dueño de la casa, que vivía con ellos. Qué odioso… y qué miedo. Sentía algo de pena por el chico que iba a venir a vivir aquí, tendría que lidiar con el temible carácter de él. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el sofá, intentando no pensar en lo que pasaría esta misma noche.

* * *

Me desperté alterada por el sonido de mi móvil vibrando encima de mi almohada. Me quejé, medio dormida y con la boca con ese sabor asqueroso que tiene después de haber dormido, y cogí el teléfono aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Quién coño es? - dije en un murmullo casi inentendible.

\- Lucy, soy yo – reconocí la voz de Levy con un ápice de alegría – He encontrado el piso perfecto para tí.

\- ¿Enserio? - Me incorporé rápidamente aún sentada en la cama y empecé a desear que por favor así fuera. Estaba harta de esta incómoda cama de hotel y su habitación oscura y pequeña.

\- Sí, es muy barata, bonita, y ámplia. Un cliente muy habitual me lo ha dicho, el vive ahí. También es muy barata – dijo esto último con un tono algo provocador que me hizo arquear una ceja y reír divertida.

\- Vale, ¿y este chollo se debe a..?

\- Necesitan a una persona más para ir desahogados con las facturas – dijo nerviosamente. - Lo único es que… - Claro, algo malo debía de pasar.

\- ¿Si?.. - dije un poco nerviosa.

\- Tendrías que vivir con cinco tíos – dijo divertida.

Genial.

Lucy, la que no había salido del pueblo hasta los 19, la que sus padres no le dejaban entrar en casa con un amigo del sexo masculino, la que era obligada a ir a misa todos los domingos…

Empezaría a vivir con cinco tíos, que además, según el criterio de su cercana amiga, estaban como un queso.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! :3 Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo de este fic del que tengo muchas esperanzas de ser una historia genial, espero vuestros reviews si os ha gustado y bueno... hasta pronto! /_**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1. La (probablemente) nueva vida y el jodido Amargado.**_

\- Está bien, entonces, ¿quedamos a las siete allí para ver la casa? - dije con un tono alegre que no podía disimular. ¡Por fin! No me lo creía. ¡Por fin iba a vivir decentemente! Eso sí, espero que sean buenos tíos; al menos, con el que estoy hablando por teléfono parece agradable, aun que su voz me suena remotamente a la de alguien conocido. A saber.

\- Sí, a las siete te esperamos aquí y si te gusta y estas de acuerdo con todo pues ya te puedes quedar inmediatamente. - escuché a través del altavoz del móvil. Suspiré aliviada.

\- Muy bien, pues en una hora nos vemos. ¡Muchísimas gracias! - Y seguidamente, después de soltar una despedida pulsé el botón rojo de la pantalla y me tiré en la cama soltando un pequeño gritito de emoción. ¡Por fin me iba a ir de este antro y viviría en una casa normal! Lo único que esperaba es que no me fallara esta buena suerte y todos mis compañeros de piso fueran agradables.

Así, enseguida me levanté de la incómoda cama y me dirigí a la ducha para empezar a prepararme y salir. Cogí la primera ropa que encontré, puesto que lo demás lo guardé en la maleta; se trataban de unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta básica y bastante ancha que me quedaba dos tallas grandes, y unas bambas cualquiera sin marca. Dejé mi pelo rubio suelto, no me gusta demasiado hacer peinados de esos tan dificultosos, soy bastante torpe para ello. Salí de casa emocionada con una mochila, la maleta, y muchísimas esperanzas puestas en ese lugar que a partir de hoy sería su hogar. El viento me dio de pleno en la cara moviendo mi pelo y generando un escalofrío que me bajó de la nuca hasta el final de mi espalda. Hace un poco de frío, pero que más da, a partir de ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme más. ¡Apenas me lo creía!

* * *

\- ¿Ves como he encontrado a alguien enseguida? Suerte por Levy, que ha hablado con una amiga suya que llevaba tiempo buscando piso. - Dijo el moreno con un ápice de superioridad por haber encontrado una solución rápidamente.

\- Sí, pero también sabes que él no sabe nada, y que llegará justo a la hora a la que has pedido a esa chica que venga, ¿no? - dijo el pelirrojo colocándose las gafas. - Y sobretodo, es una MUJER. Aquí todos somos hombres, y ya sabes que él no ha querido nunca aquí a una mujer. - dijo tartamudeando y haciendo hincapié en ese él con algo de temor.

\- No me puedo creer lo que has tenido valor de hacer, Gray. - dijo otro chico, de pelo largo oscuro, acercándose a ellos que se encontraban en la barra de la cocina sentados.

\- No había otra solución, y la he encontrado hoy. - dijo Gray con un suspiro. - ¿Qué más íbamos a hacer? Yo no tenía intención de que fuera una mujer, pero si nos ha salido esta oportunidad, mejor que mejor. Así, podremos repartirnos los gastos y todo será mucho más beneficioso para todos. - El chico de pelo largo, Gajeel, asintió dándole la razón.

\- Que conste que, aun que te de la razón, tú tendrás que ser el que pague su furia. - dijo Gajeel divertido moviendo uno de los numerosos pendientes que tenía en su oreja. Gray bufó exasperado.

\- Qué va, no tendré que ser yo – dijo divertido. - La peor parte se la llevará nuestra futura compañera – dijo soltando una risita. - A no ser, que a el señorito le de porque le guste la muchacha. - Todos soltaron una risotada que rebotó en la cocina.

\- A ese no le gusta nada… - dijo con exasperación Loke, el pelirrojo. - Por cierto, ¿Laxus sabe de todo esto? - Gray negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué va a saber ese? Si no para por casa. Seguro que aún no ha acabado la fiesta a la que se fue anoche – dijo riendo. Los demás negaron con la cabeza, a penas veían a su compañero de piso.

De pronto, todos dieron un bote de sus asientos al escuchar el timbre de la casa. Gray sonrió ampliamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento, yendo hacia la puerta.

\- Parece que ya ha llegado nuestra salvación – dijo con una voz cantarina y alegre.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, como la noche antes de abrir los regalos de navidad. Los segundos que tardaron en abrir la puerta se me hicieron larguísimos, casi como un día entero. Tragué saliva pero me dolió la garganta, estaba realmente seca.

Por fuera, el edificio parecía hermoso, muy moderno y limpio. ¿Por qué pondrían una habitación tan barata en un piso tan lujoso?

Absorta en mis pensamientos, me sorprendí al escuchar el distintivo sonido de la puerta al abrirse y me encontré de frente con un chico moreno, atlético, alto, y… sí, mi amiga Levy tenía un muy buen criterio, el chico no estaba nada mal; y además tenía una bonita sonrisa. Aun que, al verla, hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

\- ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? - dijo con un tono agradable pero un poco chulo.

\- Me temo que… ¿no? - dije algo confundida, girando la cabeza un poco hacia el lado. El chico me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Cómo está tu trasero después de la caída de hace unas horas? - dijo, guiñándome un ojo. La temperatura de mi rostro subió a niveles insospechados en segundos, y me empezaron a arder las mejillas.

\- ¿E-eras tú? - dije tartamudeando y mirando al suelo, confundida y avergonzada. Él, me puso una mano en el hombro y me levantó la cabeza con la otra empujándome la barbilla con delicadeza, obligándome a mirarle.

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes – dijo divertido. - Fue algo gracioso, y además al final he encontrado lo que buscaba con esos papeles – soltó una risa alejándose de mi y haciendo una seña indicándome que pasara a la que se suponía que iba a ser mi casa.

La primera sensación que tuve fue amplitud y luminosidad, las dos cosas que ansiaba y las dos de las que carecía en esa horrible habitación de hotel. Casi se me humedecen los ojos de la felicidad; además, estaba muy ordenada y limpia para ser una casa dónde vivían tantos hombres. Un punto a favor.

\- Bueno, primero vamos a presentarnos – le miré, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro. - Mi nombre es Gray, y éstos capullos que ves aquí que no se dignan ni a levantarse a saludar – miró de una forma despectiva a dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en un gran sofá de color café. - Son Loke – saludó con la mano un chico pelirrojo con gafas que parecía bastante inteligente – Y ese de ahí que tiene tan mala pinta es Gajeel – dijo seguido de una risita burlona.

\- ¿Quién dices que tiene mala pinta, cabrón? - se levantó un chico de pelo negro y larguísimo lleno de piercings, y con rostro de mala leche. Gray le hizo una mueca y hizo una señal con la mano para indicar que pasaba de él.

\- Siento si te asusta un poco nuestra actitud, nos pasamos todo el jodido día así – se pasó la mano por el cabello y sonrió tímidamente. - ¿Nos vas a decir tu nombre, o…?

\- Esto… ¡Claro! - Tonta, van a pensar que eres muda. - Yo soy Lucy, encantada. - dije haciendo una leve reverencia como saludo. Todos pusieron un rostro algo confundido.

\- Déjate de formalismos anda, aquí lo hacemos así – Gray me cogió de los hombros y me empujó a su pecho dándome un abrazo cálido. De nuevo mi temperatura corporal debía estar a mil, porque me sentía la piel hervir.

\- Vas a asustar a la pobre chica con lo gran pervertido que eres, Gray – dijo Gajeel burlón, devolviéndole la jugarreta que le había hecho él antes. Gray le mostró su dedo corazón mientras que con el otro brazo seguía rodeando mi espalda. Yo no me moví. Lo cierto es que como mis padres siempre me habían mantenido bien protegida del sexo masculino, no había tenido demasiados acercamientos, así que cualquier cosa me hacía reaccionar, y qué mejor modo elegía mi cuerpo que el rubor, para quedar bien en ridículo.

\- Qué dices cabrón, mira, si ella esta perfectamente, ¿a qué si? - dijo separándose de mi y poniendo una mano en mi cabeza, que miraba al suelo para ocultar lo máximo posible el rubor. Gajeel suspiró exasperadamente.

Y aun que nos acabábamos de conocer y quizá la situación fue un poco violenta y extraña, se sentía mucho más como un hogar que ese horror en el que he estado viviendo hasta ahora.

De pronto, el sonido de las llaves abriéndose rompió el silencio que estábamos manteniendo y todos mis futuros compañeros se quedaron paralizados y pálidos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Algo no va bien? - dije en un susurro, como temiendo que alguien o algo me escuchara.

 _"Pobre chica, va a huir de aquí por patas"_ Pensaron Loke y Gajeel a la vez.

\- No cielo, no te preocupes, ¿qué iba a ir mal? - dijo Gray, aun que esta vez con una sonrisa gélida como el mismísimo hielo.

\- La puerta de cerró de un golpe quizá demasiado brusco, y entró un chico que se dirigió a la cocina y pasó por delante de todos nosotros con los ojos cerrados y sin prestar demasiada atención. Tenía una mueca seria pero aún así era guapísimo. Suspiró con cansancio mientras dejaba unas llaves en un cuenco en la barra de la cocina y siguió su camino aún con los ojos cerrados (¿Acaso se sabía la casa de memoria?) hasta que chocó contra mi brazo y gruñó con molestia, abriendo los ojos como si le resultara un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. Al verme, arqueó una ceja y me miró con una mueca de asco. Qué desagradable, no tenía nada que ver con los rostros buenos y amables que había en los otros jóvenes.

\- ¿Y quién coño eres tú? - dijo con una voz profunda que, aun que me resultaba difícil de reconocer, también era bastante… atractiva.

\- ¿Perdona? - dije ya un poco alterada por su actitud, poniéndome las manos en la cintura como si fuera a regañar a alguien. Fruncí el ceño amargamente. Él se limitó a mirarme de arriba a abajo y suspirar agriamente.

\- Os he dicho mil veces que no traigáis a mujeres a mi casa – reprochó a los demás, mirándoles uno a uno, e ignorándome a mi. Cada vez me estaba cabreando más la situación.

\- Perdona pero si tienes algo que decir sobre mí, me lo dices a mi, no a ellos. - dije interrumpiendo a Gray, que iba a decir algo. El moreno soltó una risita provocadora que no pudo aguantarse y _"el amargado"_ , sí, ese era un buen mote para él, le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Por estas razones no quiero que las traigas – le dijo a Gray con una voz tranquila pero aterradora. El se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte bastante a su presencia, porque será nuestra nueva compañera de piso. - dijo con una sonrisa tímida que buscaba apaciguar la situación.

La tensión podía palparse. Me quedé helada al ver el rostro de el amargado. El silencio proseguía hasta que lo rompió una pequeña risa terrorífica y helada por parte del mismo.

\- Perdona, creo que no te he escuchado bien. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - dijo acercándose a Gray peligrosamente. Él era un poco más alto que el moreno, la verdad es que los dos comparados conmigo eran enormes, pero el amargado le sacaba unos centímetros a Gray.

\- Lo que has oído. Teníamos que pagar las facturas e ir más desahogados, y ella es la solución – dijo señalándome con la cabeza, cosa que me hizo mirar al suelo algo nerviosa e incómoda por la situación.

\- ¿Y me tienes que traer a una niñata para esto? Además, ¿no crees que ya somos demasiados? Y, ¿qué coño hace una mujer rodeada de tantos tíos? Que se busque un piso de esos de tías hormonadas e inmaduras – dijo gritando con una voz amarga. Este tío está haciendo que saque mi lado más enervante, y mira que casi nadie lo consigue. ¿Por qué el sí, tan fácilmente? Me moví y me puse enfrente de él dándole con mi dedo índice en el pecho.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para ir diciendo esas cosas en mi cara? ¿Ni si quiera me conoces pero ya me vas insultando? ¿Quién coño eres tú? - dije molesta y con la sangre hirviendo, pero esta vez de furia y exasperación. El me miró con esos ojos divertidos y criticones que ya me estaba dando cuenta de que le caracterizaban y me cogió sin ningún esfuerzo de la muñeca de la mano con la que le había dado el pequeño golpecito.

\- Para empezar, niña, no me toques. - dijo apretando más mi muñeca y haciéndome querer soltar un gritito de dolor, que reprimí, porque no le quería dar el placer de escuchar. - Ni quiero ni voy a conocerte, es más, no necesito hacerlo para criticarte; con lo transparente que eres, solo mirándote ya sé cómo eres, una niñata sin educación y que se cree que puede hacer lo que le venga en gusto solo por ser mujer.

\- Eres un puto cínico, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas. ¡Tú sí que te crees con el derecho de hacer lo que te de la gana! Para empezar, ¿por qué deberías decidir tú si me quedo o no? - dije apretando mi mandíbula con fuerza. Menudo cínico, gilipollas, cabrón y estúpido.

\- Pues soy el dueño de la casa – dijo levantando el mentón con aires de superioridad. - ¿Te parece suficiente, niña? - miré a Gray nerviosa, y este giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Suéltame! - le dije mientras movía mi muñeca y el me soltaba de su agarre.

\- Esto… - dijo Loke por primera vez después de toda la escena que acabábamos de vivir. - Gajeel y yo también estamos de acuerdo en que se quede, si no, no podremos con las facturas que nos llegan y tendremos que marcharnos de aquí… - dijo algo temeroso mientras se revolvía el pelo.

El amargado les miró con furia y soltó una risa amargada y nerviosa que hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca.

\- Vale, parece ser que ya no soy el jodido dueño de esta casa y lo decidís todo por vuestra puta cuenta – dijo mientras se cogía una botella de lo que parecía ser alcohol y se servía una gran copa. - Así que mejor me largo, haced lo que os venga en gana, ya que parece ser que ni mi criterio ni yo existen por aquí – dijo dando un golpe en el armario donde se encontraban las copas y encerrándose en una de las habitaciones dando un portazo que creo que se escuchó hasta en el jodido Himalaya.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Yo estaba deliberando qué hacer, si coger mi maleta y largarme de ahí por patas o quedarme y joder un rato a ese amargado hipócrita, asqueroso, y mal hablado.

\- Bueno, parece que ya has conocido a otro de los compañeros y además dueño, Natsu – dijo Gray cortando el silencio e intentando sonar gracioso.

 _Realmente, mis piernas sí querían huir de aquel lugar. Ya._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola hola! Jajajaja, bueno, aquí estoy otra vez. Sí, muy pronto. Me he animado a subir el primer capítulo hoy ya que he visto algunos follows que me han subido la moral muchísimo (ya tengo follows, madre mía!) y bueno, como no había ningun review decidí subir esto para ver si os convencía de escribirme algo bonito, ¡que quiero saber vuestras opiniones y responderos! No seáis tímidos, que es mi primer fic y no sé si lo estoy haciendo demasiado bien.. ¡jajajaja! Bueno, como este año tendré bastante tiempo libre decidí empezar a hacer esto ya que soy una gran fan de los fics y de NaLu, y haber cómo salía el experimento. En fin, espero que os guste mucho pero sobretodo espero leeros! Me encantaría saber que opináis, y en fin... también me dará ánimo para subir más a menudo! Aun que esta historia me apasiona y la verdad me encanta escribirla. Sé que la personalidad de Natsu no suele ser la que le dan en los fics puesto que es un personaje muy alegre y amistoso, pero quería experimentar y hacer la típica historia de te odio pero me gustas... aun que shhh! Que ellos aún no lo saben, es un secreto... jijijijijij. Me siento en cierto modo malvada (sí, soy tonta.) Bueno, voy a ir yéndome ya porque si no, no os dejo en paz nunca. En fin, lo dicho! Espero reviewsssss :333 jajaja_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Buenas de nuevo! ¡Comentarios y respuesta de reviews abajo! Por el momento... disfrutad del nuevo capítulo alsdjlksdflsdkjf.**

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 2.**

\- Así que, después de que me insistieran tanto los chicos en que me quedase, y que al Amargado se le pasaría, decidí quedarme, al menos un mes de prueba… tampoco tenía otra opción. ¿Dónde me iba a quedar? - Levy asintió con la cabeza. Estamos en la cafetería de la universidad. Hacía una semana del incidente y de la llegada a mi nuevo hogar, al menos por el momento.

\- Y cuéntame, ¿cómo son los otros chicos? - dijo curiosa, con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco ante esa pregunta y sonreí.

\- Son muy agradables. A Gray ya le conoces – Levy asintió. - Trabaja en una heladería por las tardes, y por las mañanas viene aquí, está en segundo año, en la facultad de artes, en especialidad de escultura. - Levy se sorprendió, no pensaba que un chico tan rudo y atlético pudiese ser artista de esculturas. - Dice que su material favorito es el hielo.

\- Vaya, sorprendente – dijo Levy preguntándose como un chico que parecía tan chulo podía tener la delicadeza de hacer una escultura de hielo.

\- Pues sí – dije en un suspiro. - Luego está Loke, un chico pelirrojo muy inteligente que está en primer año estudiando para abogado. - Levy asintió. - Y bueno, Gajeel está de prácticas en una herrería. Quiere dedicarse a ello. Y tengo otro compañero con el que aún no he coincidido, así que no puedo decirte mucho más. - dije pensando en esa habitación que encontraba cerrada por las mañanas pero siempre desocupada en tardes y noches.

\- ¿Y ese tal amargado? ¿Estudia? - dijo Levy divertida. Yo resoplé sabiendo como iba a reaccionar ante lo que le iba a decir.

\- Verás, lo que hace, da para muchos chistes y bromas malas. - dije mirando para un lado – Es bombero – dije en un susurro. Levy se echó unas carcajadas que rebotaron por todo el lugar.

\- No me lo puedo creer – seguía riéndose – Pues el fuego de tu ira no lo puede apagar demasiado bien – dijo quedándose sin aire por tantas risas. - Vaya, vaya, entonces… debe de estar realmente bien, ¿no? - dijo algo pícara. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Su estupidez eclipsa todo lo demás. - Lo cierto es que no quería admitir que estaba **_realmente_** bien. Osea, a cualquier chica le quitaría el aliento, pero a mi no se me podía notar, claro. Levy me miró como si supiera perfectamente en que estoy pensando.

\- Sí, claro… - dijo mientras se levantaba y me sonreía con ironía. - Bueno, tengo que ir tirando ya a la facultad de lingüística, pero tenemos que seguir con esta conversación, que no me ha quedado muy clara… - dijo riéndose en su interior.

\- Nos vemos, dije yéndome yo también hacia mi clase, que empezaba en dos minutos.

* * *

Acabadas ya las clases, me dirigía para casa y en mi mente apareció la cara del Amargado que había mantenido durante toda la semana que ya llevaba instalada ahí. Bueno, las pocas veces que le veía, puesto que llegaba a casa y se encerraba con un portazo en su habitación sin decir ni mu. La situación no hacía más que agotarme, aun que no me quisiera por allí, ¿qué le costaba mantener una relación cordial para no sentirme incómoda al pagarle la habitación, al hacer la comida cuando me tocara, y un largo etcétera?

Maraviollosa convivencia de jóvenes… En las películas nunca era así. Ya llegada al portal, saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta. En el buzón no había nada… al menos nada para mí; si que encontré una propaganda de pizza a domicilio. Suspiré cerrando los ojos mientras avanzaba al ascensor… La semana siguiente me tocaría cocinar a mí… a ver como me las arreglaba para lidiar con ese gruñón que no me había vuelto ni a hablar ni a mirar desde que empezó mi "aventura".

De pronto, por haber estado avanzando a ciegas, me di un pequeño golpe contra alguien y de un salto me alejé gritando una disculpa. Lucy Heartfilia, torpe e inútil desde nacimiento.

\- Podrías mirar por donde vas al menos, niña – De pronto me arrepentí completamente de haberme disculpado. Bufé mirando hacia otro lado y vi como abría la puerta del ascensor y se metía. Yo no iba a ser menos, y al ver como tenía intención de subir solo corrí hacia ella y la abrí metiéndome bruscamente.

\- Joder, podrías ser un poco más delicada, ¿no? Sólo falta que nos quedemos encerrados aquí – dijo con tono burlón.

\- ¡Cállate! Si no hubieses tenido intenciones de subir tú solo, no habría pasado nada de esto – dije mirándole con furia.

\- Sí, seguro que es eso, y no por los quilillos que te sobran, ¿eh? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara que pedía un puñetazo.

Tranquilizate, tranquilizate, cuenta hasta diez…

\- ¿Cómo que hoy vienes a comer? - dije ya un poco más calmada. Normalmente venía ya por la tarde-noche a casa.

\- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? - dijo mirando al suelo y metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Decidí callarme, no merecía la pena enfurecerme aún más, y tampoco me importaba demasiado, era solo para sacar tema de conversación. Aun que, sí que tenia curiosidad.

\- Esta noche tendré que hacer ronda nocturna, por eso – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras bufaba con cansancio.

\- Vaya, no sabes lo apenada que estoy por ti – dije con ironía mientras salía del ascensor riéndome.

\- Qué graciosa la niñata – arqueó una ceja, con el rostro serio. Claro, lo que le decía la señorita Lucy a él no le afectaba para nada, pero todo lo que me decía el me ponía furiosa. Qué fracaso.

Abrí la puerta de casa con las llaves y vi a Gray preparando la mesa para comer. Se acercó a mi para saludarme con su ya normal abrazo y se sorprendió al ver quién me acompañaba.

\- Vaya, ¿es que ya sois amiguitos? - Yo chasqueé la lengua, molesta y el Amargado soltó una risa áspera.

\- Si no se hubiera metido en el ascensor como un hipopótamo no hubiésemos llegado juntos – me miró entrecerrando los ojos, divertido.

\- ¿A quién llamas hipopótamo? - dije furiosa, empezaba a notar mi cara hirviendo y mi pulso en las sienes.

\- Vamos a calmarnos todos, anda. - dijo Gray dándome un golpecito en la frente, cosa que produjo que me cruzara de brazos. Él simplemente rió.

\- Gajeel me acaba de llamar diciendo que no podrá venir a comer, así que tenemos comida suficiente para todos – dijo poniéndose chulito con una mano en su frente de forma que parecía toda una diva. - Probaréis mi deliciosa comida. - Yo arqueé una ceja divertida.

\- Espero que nos nos envenene, bueno, al menos a mí – dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y le sacaba la lengua al Amargado, de forma despectiva. El hizo una mueca asqueada.

\- ¿Cuándo haréis una tregua? - Los dos giramos la cara, dando a entender que ninguno tenía pensado hacerlo. Gray suspiró mientras servía en el plato un plato de pasta que olía de muerte y un bistec que también parecía apetitoso. Empecé a comer bastante rápido por la ansiedad de haber tenido el estómago vacío tantas horas.

\- Cuidado no te vayas a atragantar, hipopótamo – dijo Natsu con ojos brillantes, indicando que le encantaba joderla. Empecé a toser al escuchar esa frase.

\- Me atraganto al escuchar tu estúpida voz, ¡amargado! - dije apuntándole con el tenedor y con la boca llena de comida.

\- Wow matadora, baja eso, qué miedo – dijo levantando las manos como si de un atraco se tratase. Tragué la comida y decidí dejar pasar esto para disfrutar del manjar que tenía delante.

\- Gray, esto está buenísimo, ¡no te imaginaba con estos dotes! - dije sorprendida, ciertamente estaba muy sabrosa. Gray puso una sonrisa pícara.

\- Aún no conoces todos mis dotes – dijo pícaro y riendo mientras yo le daba un codazo amistoso en las costillas. Natsu resopló y puso los ojos en blanco al observar la escena.

\- A diferencia de el Amargado, tengo miedo de cuando le toque cocinar a él – dije burlona, mirándole y esperando su siguiente jugada.

\- Yo solo cocino una semana al mes, así que puedes estar tranquila – dijo comiendo pausadamente. Tragó antes de seguir hablando. - A excepción de hoy, pocas veces estaré por aquí, no suelen cambiarme el turno – me sorprendió su seriedad en esta respuesta.

\- Vaya… - dije algo sorprendida. - ¿Y Loke? - pregunté de repente, al darme cuenta de que no estaba el joven pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que te comenté que hay algunos días del mes en los que da clases particulares a los que necesitan refuerzo? Pues, es uno de los días, y no viene a comer, come en la universidad. - dijo Gray acabando su plato y bebiendo los restos de agua que quedaban en su vaso. De pronto, Natsu se levantó y en la cocina se sirvió una copa de alcohol, cosa que me hizo poner una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Enserio quieres beber a estas horas? - dije recogiéndome el pelo en una larga coleta y ayudando a Gray a recoger los platos usados en la comida.

\- Es algo que las niñas no podéis entender – dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me ponía de los nervios.

\- Corrección, es algo que la gente normal no puede entender – dije poniéndome enfrente de el y arrugando la nariz al notar el fuerte olor que provenía de la copa.

\- Tienes un par de huevos para meterte conmigo, niñata, recuerda que yo puedo echarte de mi casa cuando me venga en gana – dijo acercándose a mi y mirándome amenazador.

\- Tú si que no los tienes, si hubieras querido ya lo hubieses hecho. Ah, no, claro, que si no, los demás también se marcharán. - dije poniéndome a la defensiva pero apartándome un poco de él porque su cercanía me imponía, al ser yo tan pequeña. El lo notó y sonrió divertido.

\- La única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no quiero dejar a una niñata en la calle – dijo marchándose y sentándose en el sofá del salón. - ¿Crees que me importa demasiado que los demás se marchen? No, niña. - dijo acomodándose en él y bebiendo de su copa. Gruñí furiosa.

\- No me llames así – susurré por lo bajo mientras Gray se reía fregando los platos.

\- Eres la única que se atreve así a enfrentarse a ese tipo, pequeña pero matona – me dijo divertido. Yo alcé mi rostro y me dí un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - dije sonriendo mientras le ayudaba con los últimos platos.

Me sequé las manos y salí dirigiéndome al sofá donde se encontraba, pensando en mi siguiente jugada cuando vi a un joven dormido en el sofá, con el rostro plácido y las facciones relajadas, no duras como las tenía siempre.

Hasta parecía bueno, pensé para mis interiores mirándole y quitándole la copa medio llena, que seguía teniendo en su mano.

* * *

 _¡Bueno, bueno! Al menos estos empiezan a hablarse... Algo es algo, ¿no? JAJAJAJAJAJA. Por el momento la cercanía de Natsu incomoda y impone a la pequeña Lucy que intenta defenderse como puede. Madre mía... qué locura de casa, y eso que aún no ha conocido a el personaje más loco, Laxus. En fin, quería agradecer los reviews y los follows y favs nuevos que han llegado, me siento muy feliz y apoyada! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y sigo esperando opiniones y bueno, lo que queráis decirme! Ahora responderé a vuestros reviews, y de nuevo, muchas gracias!_

 _ **Nowi:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por dejar el review, me ayuda mucho a seguir! :3_

 _ **Sky in pieces:** Sí, algo le pasó jaajjaja pero eso no se sabrá hasta más adelante. Me alegro de que te guste! Ya me dirás que te parece este nuevo capítulo! :D_

 _ **Hinata-sama198:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Pues sí, seguiré subiendo lo más seguido que pueda los capítulos, y también lo más largos que pueda... En este quizá parece que no ha pasado mucha cosa pero ha sido el primer acercamiento de estos dos tontos! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!_

 ** _Sin más, hasta el siguiente capítulo me despido, adiós! :3_**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3. ¿Primera tregua?**_

Recostada ya en mi cómoda cama, nada que ver con la del hotel, escuché el ruido de la puerta cerrarse con llave desde fuera y miré el reloj: eran las once y media de la noche. Vaya, sí que se iba tarde este tipo… me levanté de un pequeño salto y miré por la ventana para verle salir con una mochila y su pelo completamente desordenado. Bostezó, cosa que me hizo sonreír un tanto apenada por que tuviera que ir a estas horas allí. Pero bueno, ¿por qué me iba a sentir apenada? Es un estúpido, engreído, cínico, y gilipollas. Bufé yendo otra vez para mi cama tirándome y repasando por última vez los resúmenes que tenía en la mano. De pronto, después de unos minutos de silencio y de tener la mente en blanco, vi como se rompían los papeles solos en pequeños trocitos y toda la habitación se tornaba un sitio completamente diferente, no estaban ya mi cama y mi pequeño armario, tampoco la gran ventana y por supuesto ya no estaba en mi casa, me encontraba en una casa bastante antigua. Notaba un fuerte olor que no lograba reconocer, y gritos a la lejanía. Comencé a correr para salir de aquel lugar, que no me daba nada de buena espina y corrí, corrí hasta el infinito cruzando cincuenta puertas, ochenta pasillos, y rompiendo vente ventanas para colarme por ellas, pero nada. Era un jodido laberinto sin salida, decorado de la forma más macabra que podía imaginar y con los gritos de lo que parecían niños enfurecidos persiguiéndome por toda mi ruta del horror. De pronto me di cuenta de dónde estaba.

\- Lucy, estas soñando, despierta ahora – me susurré a mi misma mientras se desvanecía toda la ilusión a mi alrededor y de nuevo, estaba en mi habitación, con las hojas de mis resúmenes arrugadas y aún con la luz encendida. Bufé, ahora ya no podría descansar bien, ya que si me despierto en mitad de la noche pierdo completamente el sueño. Me levanté de la cama soltándome la coleta que tenia puesta y apagué la luz, quedándome un rato sentada a los pies de la cama, intentando de nuevo conciliar el sueño. Pero nada, solo le apetecía visitarme al señor sueño en la universidad, por supuesto. Bostecé levantándome de nuevo y saliendo a servirme un vaso de leche, a ver si así conciliaba mejor el sueño. He oído por ahí que ayuda, ¿no? Bueno, qué más da, no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Me recorrió un escalofrío al salir de la habitación. Vaya, sí que hacía un frío de cojones fuera, me dije mientras frotaba mis brazos desnudos. También, es que a quien se le ocurre dormir en camiseta de manga corta y short a principios de Octubre… en fin. Me serví el vaso y lo metí en el microondas mientras buscaba algo para comer, galletas… lo que fuera. Saqué mi bebida y me senté encima de la barra de la cocina a tomármelo mientras miraba por el gran ventanal que había en el salón. Las luces de el exterior iluminaban levemente el salón pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido, eran altas horas de la noche; lo cierto es que el ambiente era relajante. Me sentí mucho mejor al sentir el calor del vaso en mis manos y al beber un trago, que estaba ardiendo, pero realmente no me importaba demasiado. De pronto, rompiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio que inundaba la casa, se escuchó el chasquido de las llaves abriendo la puerta y un leve sonido que indicaba que había sido cerrada. Yo seguí en mi posición, hipnotizada por las luces del exterior.

Segundos después, noté su presencia en la habitación, bueno, más bien su mirada sobre mí.

\- Madre mía, qué puto susto me has dado – suspiró, dejando una mochila en el suelo y acercándose a dónde me encontraba yo. Abrió la nevera, que se encontraba a mi lado, y a mi se me puso la piel de gallina al sentir el frío que provenía de ahí. Pegué otro pequeño trago a mi vaso sin apartar la mirada del ventanal. El silencio volvió a reinar en ese enorme salón, y el se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, mientras yo seguía sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Q-qué haces a las cuatro de la mañana despierta? - dijo, algo torpe y tartamudeando mientras se revolvía el pelo. Vaya, no se te da muy bien intentar ser amable, ¿eh?

Me revolví sentándome con las piernas cruzadas, y girando mi rostro para mirarle. Tenía las facciones cansadas, bueno, más bien agotadas, y sus ojos carecían de ese brillo que mostraban siempre que se metía conmigo. No sé cuantos minutos pasamos en silencio y yo mirándole fijamente, pero me sentí como si se hubiera parado el tiempo.

\- No podía dormir – dije mirando a sus ojos negros, profundamente negros, como el cielo de esta misma noche. El asintió y de pronto me di cuenta de lo que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Y tú por qué tomas café después de una noche despierto? - dije en un susurro que si hubiera estado unos centímetros más lejos de mi no hubiese escuchado. El soltó una sutil risita que no estaba muy acostumbrada a oír, sincera, sin ápice de ironía o maldad.

\- Yo a las nueve tengo que volver a entrar, niña, así que no me sale muy a cuenta dormirme ahora – dijo con una sonrisa torcida algo cansada. Me sorprendí muchísimo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar eso? - dije casi sin aliento. Vaya con lo de ser bombero. Él me guiñó un ojo, divertido.

\- Pues… sabiendo que después de una noche y un día enteros de trabajo, me dan dos días de vacaciones como compensación – susurró acabándose su negro café.

\- Vaya… aún así, no sé cómo lo aguantas – giré mi rostro de nuevo mirando al ventanal.

\- Bueno, me gusta mi trabajo… a veces – reí ante su última frase, y de nuevo reinó el silencio. Después de un buen rato mirando al suelo y con la mente en blanco vi una luz que me cegaba completamente. Entrecerré los ojos mirando al exterior. ¿S-sol? ¿Pero que hora es? - miré mi móvil, que marcaba las siete de la mañana. Vaya… pero, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Miré a mi lado y vi a Natsu dormido, apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en un pequeño rincón en la mesa dónde yo estaba sentada.

\- Hey, Amargado – susurré para despertarlo sin que se sorprendiera. - Hey… - balanceé un poco su hombro. Vaya, si que estaba fuerte el tío, parecía una roca. - Hey, despierta, Natsu – dije un poco más fuerte, ya que no había ninguna reacción por parte de él.

\- ¿Qué coño…? - dijo con voz ronca y adormilada. Ciertamente me pareció un poco tierno. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no hacerlo, pero mostré una tímida sonrisa.

\- Te habías quedado dormido – dije soltándole el hombro al ver que se incorporaba en la silla y bostezaba mientras se despeinaba aún más el cabello.

\- Es que eres tan aburrida que me he quedado dormido – dijo con una risa, aun que esta no mostraba tanto odio como las de antes. Yo inflé mis mofletes, enfadada y soplé moviendo mi flequillo.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tu eres el viejo amargado que no es divertido! - dije dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso. El arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, niña? - dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome calculador. Yo me levanté de la mesa de un pequeño saltito y saqué un brick de zumo de la nevera.

\- Pues no sé cuantos tendrás, ¡pero aparentas 40! - dije sacándole la lengua y sirviendo el contenido de el brick en un vaso pequeño. - ¡Oh! Mierda – Esto te pasa por hablar mientras haces algo… vaya torpe; me dije a mi misma, limpiando el zumo que había desbordado del vaso. El chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada? - dijo mirándome divertido.

\- Si me distraes y enfureces es normal que no haga las cosas bien – refunfuñé tirando el papel mojado que había usado para limpiar el estropicio.

\- Así que te distraigo, ¿eh? - dijo levantándose de su asiento y estirando un poco la espalda, que debía tenerla entumecida después de dormir unas horas en una postura tan incómoda. Inesperadamente, puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me miró atentamente.

\- Y para tu información, tengo 23 – dijo desordenándome y enredando mis cabellos. Segundos después, desapareció por el pasillo.

\- ¿Y a mi qué me importa? - grité lo suficiente para que él me oyera pero no molestar a los demás. Escuché una risa viniendo de el lugar por el que se había ido.

Así que ya se ha acabado la tranquilidad de esta noche, ¿eh? Pensé para mis adentros divertida.

* * *

 ** _Buenas de nuevo! Sí, muy seguido, lo sé xDDD soy pesada jajajajaja pero me encanta escribir esta historia! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... primera tregua de estos dos! Y ahora las discusiones parecen más amables, ¿no? Bueno, ya veremos... jujuju. En fin, muchísimas gracias como siempre por los favs, follows y reviews, que me ayudan mucho a seguir y lo cierto es que me siento muy apoyada... y bueno, voy a responder a los nuevos reviews! de nuevo gracias y espero que os haya gustado!_**

* * *

 **Nowi:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya enganchado! Espero que este lo haya hecho aún más sadljalsdjlksadj. Muchas gracias por el review! :D

 **Luna-chan:** Me he reído muchísimo con tu review, ha sido muy divertido! Jajajaja me alegro de que te guste la historia, y no te preocupes! te entendí xDD

 **Ema Hinata:** Me alegro de que te guste mi historia! La verdad me sentía un poco angustiada por si no se entendía bien o no gustaba... Me alegro muchísimo de verdad y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! :D

 **UsagichanLoveStories:** 1\. YA LO HICE! XD 2. ME ALEGRO MUCHÍSIMO! Y SÍ, PRONTO ACTUALICÉ JAJAJAJA ES QUE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC aslkdjlaskdjlkasdj. Espero que el nuevo cap te haya gustado!

* * *

 _ **Y esto fue todo, espero vuestros comentarios, reviews, follows, favs, lo que sea! Me hacen sentir muy apoyada para continuar con esto! Me despido hasta dentro de poco... Adios! :33333**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Holaaa! Antes de nada, pedir 5485784135454 disculpas por subir tan retrasado... He tenido algunos problemas! Pero ahora todo está mejor, y volveré con el ritmo normal! Espero que no hayáis abandonado la historia y disfrutéis de este capítulo!**

* * *

Ya se había vuelto una especie de rutina salir a mirar por la ventana de noche cuando sabía que él tenía que marcharse. No sé si era por regocijarme de que tenía que currar tan tarde o por que se me hacía divertida y tierna esa forma en la que se revolvía el cabello, ya desordenado de por sí, mientras bostezaba como un adolescente cuando tiene que ir a la escuela bien temprano.

Suspiré mientras le veía alejarse y cuando desapareció del camino levemente iluminado me retiré, cerré la ventana ya que por esta época ya hacía bastante frío y me tumbé en mi cama boca arriba de un pequeño salto.

Ya hacía casi un mes que me había mudado allí, y ciertamente se sentía como un hogar: cálido, con Gray siempre por ahí con su actitud cariñosa y desenfadada, Loki ayudándome siempre para los exámenes, escuchando la música rock de Gajeel desde cualquier lugar de la casa, y Laxus… bueno, viendo poco o nada a Laxus. Y el amargado, igual de amargado con la vida que siempre, pero parece que menos amargado conmigo. Hemos podido llegar a entablar una conversación sin acabar gritando y yo casi arrancándome los cabellos. Me acurruqué tapándome con la manta mientras pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado mi vida desde que me había mudado con estos chicos que hacían mi vida mucho más entretenida y alegre, y poco a poco me sumí en el mundo de los sueños.

El molesto sonido de la alarma me despertó. Gruñí aun con los ojos cerrados, tanteando con mi mano para buscar el móvil. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo como me quemaban. Eran las… espera, ¿qué? Eran las nueve de la mañana. ¡Las nueve! Me había quedado completamente dormida. Me levanté de un salto y fui corriendo a ducharme sin percatarme de llevar ropa ni nada por el estilo.

En casa teníamos dos baños, pero ninguno estaba en las habitaciones, así que teníamos que cruzar el pasillo para llegar a cualquiera de ellos. Vi que el más cercano a mi habitación estaba ocupado. Seguro que es Laxus, pensé para mis adentros mientras iba corriendo hasta el otro que quedaba libre.

En diez minutos ya me había duchado, con agua hirviendo como siempre, y al salir me percaté de que solo había llevado una toalla conmigo. Normalmente, llevo la ropa que me voy a poner porque salir en toalla o desnuda y que hubiese alguno de los chicos en casa sería un tanto incómodo, por no decir increíblemente extraño. Suspiré mientras me enrollaba la toalla en el cuerpo y ponía la oreja al lado de la puerta del baño para ver si escuchaba a alguien hablar, o hacer algún ruido.

…. Parecía que no había nadie. Abrí la puerta muy poco a poco y miré por el pasillo a ver si había alguien. ¡Perfecto! Era mi oportunidad. Me dirigí a mi habitación poco a poco cuando de repente di un pequeño saltito y me paralicé al escuchar la puerta de enfrente de mí abrirse. De ahí salió un Natsu con uno de sus ojos cerrados y bostezando;Estaba sin camiseta, solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama que colgaban de su cintura, y se revolvía su pelo desordenado. Vale, definitivamente sí que estaba fuerte. Y sí, definitivamente era **muy guapo**. Noté como me empezaba a arder toda la piel del cuerpo y notaba el pulso en la sien. Natsu me miró arqueando una ceja, confundido.

\- H-hey - ¡tonta! Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca. Natsu se me quedó mirando un buen rato, aún con su ceja arqueada. Tragó saliva y, mientras alzaba su mentón en forma de saludo se fue de allí sin decir nada.

Después de que desapareciera de allí, yo que no me había movido ni un milímetro me fui a mi habitación corriendo. Justo al entrar, vi como la pantalla de mi móvil estaba encendida y se movía levemente mientras vibraba. Fui corriendo y cogí la llamada.

\- ¿Hola? - Jadeé, aun estaba acelerada por la situación que acababa de vivir.

\- ¿Luce? Hola, ¿estás bien? - escuché a Levy hablar por el aparato.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué? - intenté disimular mi voz. Levy se quedó un rato pensativa.

\- Bueno… es que son las nueve y media y no has venido – dijo en un susurro con voz algo preocupada.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, sólo me he quedado dormida.. - dije despreocupada.

\- Pero, recuerdas que dentro de media hora tienes examen, ¿no? - reprochó Levy.

\- ¿Qué? - Oh mierda, Jesús. Las cosas no podían ir peor. - Bueno, haré lo posible por llegar. - colgué sin esperar respuesta.

Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, poniéndome unos tejanos apretados, un jersey varias tallas más grandes de la mía, y unas botas con algo de tacón. Me hice también una coleta rápida, dejando mi flequillo suelto.

Vale, Luce, piensa. Si vas andando, son las 9:45, no vas a llegar a tiempo. Si vas a la parada de autobús, probablemente éste llegue a la hora en la que deberías estar en clase ya…

¿Y si voy corriendo? No, no es una opción… tampoco llegaría a tiempo.

Solo me quedaba una posibilidad. Y era la peor, y la más incómoda, sobretodo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Salí de mi habitación cargando ya la mochila, olía a café. Me dirigí hacia donde sabía que estaba él. Miré al suelo, avergonzada, mientras jugaba con mis propios dedos.

\- Esto… ¿Natsu? - dije alzando la mirada hacia él, que me miraba desconcertado y con la mueca que tenía siempre en su rostro.

\- ¿Hum? - dijo mirándome fijamente bebiendo café. Aún estaba con el aspecto de antes. Verle el torso desnudo realmente me incomodaba, no sabía a dónde mirar. El se dio cuenta y sonrió torcido, chulo, arrogante…

\- ¿P-podrías llevarme a la universidad en tu coche? - dije mirando a la pared que teníamos al lado y moviendo mis dedos, nerviosa. Su cara hizo una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Me has visto cara de chófer? - dijo indignado, frunciendo el ceño. Miré el reloj disimuladamente. 9:50. Tenía que conseguirlo fuera como fuera. Me abalancé hacia el casi sin darme cuenta, por poco subiéndome en la mesa y le agarré del brazo, balanceándolo. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

\- ¡P-por favor! - dije suplicando, con ojos de cachorrito. El se me quedó mirando desconcertado y se alejó rápidamente de mi, separándonos.

-Joder con la puta niña… - dijo mientras iba a su habitación y salía en menos de un minuto con una camiseta de manga corta roja que le favorecía mucho y unos tejanos oscuros. No voy a mentir, Se me secó la boca al ver le así. Lucía muy juvenil.

\- Vamos, tienes puta prisa, ¿no? - dijo chasqueando la lengua, molesto. Yo sonreí, agradecida.

\- Sí, gracias. - dije mientras seguía su rápido paso.

Bajamos del edificio y muy cerca se encontraba su coche. No era un deportivo de ésos carísimos, era un coche normal, negro y muy bonito. Se escuchó un pequeño pitido y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

Lo cierto es que a veces hasta era amable, ¿no? Sonreí mientras le observaba, concentrado en la carretera.

Así de concentrado se veía guapísimo, apretando su fuerte mandíbula, sin una mueca mosqueada, sin tener los labios fruncidos, y con las gafas de sol.

Además tiene un buen perfil, sí señor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, niña? - dijo sin apartar la vista del camino. Bufé al escuchar ese apodo.

\- ¿Realmente te parezco una niña? - dije molesta apretando mi ceño. Natsu esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

\- Bueno – me miró de reojo durante un segundo – Con ese jersey que te hace ver como una niña de quince años, sí – dijo divertido.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi jer…? - Comencé a decir

\- En cambio, como estabas esta mañana, no lo parecías en absoluto – soltó con una risita amarga, que aumentó al verme toda roja como un tomate. Me tapé el rostro con las manos.

\- Y bien… ¿A qué esperas? - me dio un golpecito en la cabeza, y al apartar mis manos vi que ya habíamos llegado. Miré el reloj. Las 10:07.

\- Oh dios… Makarov ya no me dejará entrar. - Salí del coche y vi como Natsu también lo hacía. Le miré desconcertada mientras iba corriendo hacía mi clase. De pronto, noté unas manos rodeando mi cintura y cogiéndome en brazos, poniéndome en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué coño crees que haces? - grité observando como la gente que había por los alrededores nos miraban, y como las chicas cuchicheaban y se asombraban al verle a él. Rodé los ojos y les enseñé el dedo corazón a un grupito de éstas, que después de eso me miraron con repugnancia.

\- ¿Ganándote enemigas, niña? - dijo Natsu con esa sonrisa arrogante que me asqueaba. Le di un rodillazo en el estómago que no hizo su efecto.

\- Ya me puedes compensar por esta mierda, niña – dijo picando a la puerta de la clase, que se encontraba abierta y llamando la atención del profesor.

Éste entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor el rostro del amargado y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Joven Natsu – dijo con una voz dulce mientras Natsu se acercaba a él, quitándose las gafas de sol y bajándome de su hombro, dejándome en el suelo. Después de esto, le estrechó la mano al anciano sonriendo de una forma en la que pensaba que el no podia hacer nunca, dulce y amable. Así se veía aún más guapo.

\- Makarov, te veo genial – dijo Natsu apretándole el hombro.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita? - dijo el anciano mirándole con ojos brillantes.

\- Bueno, vengo a disculpar el retraso de la señorita Heartfilia, ya que por algunos muy agradables problemas que hemos tenido esta mañana en casa – me miró pícaramente durante unos segundos y yo me sonrojé entera, mientras miraba al suelo nerviosa – no ha podido llegar a tiempo. Ha sido mi culpa, espero que pueda hacer el examen. - Natsu miró al profesor y este me dio un papel con el examen y me indicó que me sentara.

\- Alumnos, parad un segundo de hacer el examen – en realidad nadie estaba haciéndolo, todos nos miraban a mi y a Natsu – Quiero presentaros al joven Dragneel, el ex-alumno con mejores notas y más matrículas de honor de todo el centro.

\- ¿Eh? Esto… ¿va enserio? Pensé para mis adentros mientras veía a Natsu con su sonrisa arrogante mirándome fijamente.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno... de nuevo pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto... He intentado hacer un capítulo más largo e interesante para compensar! Os imaginabais a Natsu así? Lucy cree que todo esto lo hace para avergonzarla... será así? xDDD**_

 _ **Bien, ahora responderé a vuestros dulces reviews, y espero que me dejéis más después de este cap! Gracias por los nuevos favs y follows, como siempre 333.**_

* * *

 _ **Nowi:** Me alegro de que sea tu droga! Espero que lo siga siendo.. xD 33 Siento no haber actualizado pronto, espero que te guste este cap! ^^ _

_**Guest:** Muchas gracias 33 Espero que este también te guste :3_

 _ **Hinata-sama198:** Perdón por haber tardado! :((( Espero que este cap te guste mucho y que lo leas. Gracias por tu review 333_

* * *

 **Sin más... me despido hasta la próxima. Perdón de nuevo! Prometo subir muy temprano el siguiente. Espero vuestros reviewss!33333**


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola hola! Como prometí, ¡una actualización rápida! Espero que os guste este capítulo, ¡yo me moría de ganas por escribirlo!**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga mía que está muy lejos de mi ahora mismo pero que la quiero muchísimo, y en la que me inspiro para hacer ciertas partes del fic porque ella es mi Levy particular.**

 **¡Espero que os guste y sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo! :)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5. - ¿Fiesta? ¿Lucy Heartfilia?**_

Durante las casi dos horas que duró el examen noté constantemente una mirada sobre mí que me inquietaba y me hacía estar nerviosa.

Eso sumado a que el amargado estuvo todo ese tiempo hablando animadamente con el profesor en la clase, tal cual.

¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que necesito algo de silencio y concentración? Resoplé para mi misma mientras releía mis respuestas y cambiaba pequeños detalles. Aprobado seguro. Al menos, eso espero. Me quería contener de mirar hacia donde sabía que se encontraban sus ojos café, pero ya había terminado y quedaban cinco minutos de clase así que… que más da.

Intenté mirar con disimulo, cosa que no funcionó porque al segundo me encontré con su mirada sobre mí arqueando una ceja, pareciendo disfrutar de la situación; y es que ahora lo comprendía todo. Todo esto no había sido un acto de amabilidad, ni de solidaridad: había sido un momento genial para ponerme en evidencia o dejarme en ridículo delante de mis compañeros. Y claro, como no, de ser un jodido presumido, cínico, arrogante… Puse los ojos en blanco y le mostré mi dedo corazón mientras sonreía, el frunció el ceño y me ignoró. Pocos minutos después sonó la alarma que indicaba que se había acabado el eterno examen y que teníamos algo de tiempo libre. Me levanté al segundo y estiré mis brazos, que se habían entumecido por el tiempo que había pasado.

\- No me digas, por favor, que ese es al que llamas Amargado – escuché el susurro de Levy detrás de mi. - Porque yo le quitaría la amargura rápido – rodé los ojos mientras la miraba, y ella se limitó a darme un codazo y reír, divertida. Suspiré, mientras le daba mi examen al profesor y me dirigía a la puerta sin ni si quiera dignarme a mirar a ese engreído.

\- Eh – dijo esa voz amarga que tanto reconocía - ¿No me vas a dar las gracias? - me cogió de la muñeca un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, viendo que no me iba a parar al escucharle.

\- ¿Gracias por qué? - bufé, mirándole cabreada.

\- ¿Por haber sido tan considerado contigo y haber conseguido que te dejaran hacer el examen, quizá? - dijo con voz ronca. - Hoy es mi día libre, recuerda – susurró acercándose a mi oído, cosa que me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral por esa cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

\- Esto… siento molestar – dijo Levy divertida, que estaba a mi lado. Esto provocó que Natsu se apartara lentamente de mí – Pero, Luce, ¿vamos a ir a comer o te quedas con… bueno… por aquí? - dijo mirando a Natsu y luego a mí, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- No te preocupes niña – me dijo Natsu después de mirar durante unos segundos a Levy para después ignorarla – no voy a joderte más tiempo por aquí, básicamente porque el que más se está jodiendo soy yo – dijo revolviéndose el pelo desordenado y sacando las gafas de sol de un bolsillo – Pero que sepas – dijo dándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro mientras se ponía sus gafas – que me vas a tener que compensar durante mucho tiempo por esto – y sin más, chasqueando la lengua cabreado, se marchó de allí, seguido por la mirada de las dos chicas que le observaron hasta que desapareció del pasillo.

\- Bueno… quizá si es un poco amargado – susurró Levy por lo bajinis mientras empezábamos a andar tranquilamente hacia la cafetería – Pero chica, con esa espalda, esos brazos, y en general con lo bueno que está, tampoco le puedes pedir mucho más – bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pensativa.

\- Oh, Levy, controla tus hormonas – dije mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía varios mechones de pelo. Ella me sacó la lengua haciéndose la indignada. Después de tomar un snack y alguna bebida, nos dirigimos a las últimas clases, que transcurrieron con normalidad, de no ser por algunas chicas que se acercaron a preguntarme sobre el Amargado, o a pedirme su teléfono.

\- No me puedo creer que no me hayan hablado en todo lo que llevamos de curso y se me acerquen con todas las confianzas a preguntarme por ese engreído estúpido – dije indignada a Levy en un susurro mientras de fondo escuchaba al profesor recitar un discurso de lo más aburrido. Mi amiga achinó los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta o que te pregunten por él? - negué con la cabeza e hice una señal con mi mano de negación

\- Que pregunten lo que quieran, me la trae floja – dije con seguridad – Como si quieren montar una orgía en casa – dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando a la pizarra para apuntar algo en su hoja cuadriculada. Levy se tapó la boca con sus manos para no soltar una carcajada que hubiera resonado por todo el salón.

La última clase finalizó sin mucho problema y me levanté mientras hablaba con Levy de cosas sin importancia.

\- Oye, ¡Heartfilia! - me gritó una voz femenina cuando ya estaba en la salida de la universidad, donde se concentraban la mayoría de estudiantes de todas las facultades. Me giré a ver a quién pertenecía la voz.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? - dije entrecerrando los ojos, confundida. La pelirroja que tenía delante negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, vamos a algunas clases compartidas. Soy Scarlet. Oye, dime – se me acercó de forma cómplice, como si fuera a revelar el secreto de la juventud o algo así – Ese chico… - suspiré mientras me alejaba de ella, cabreada y frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Estoy harta de todas vosotras! - Bufé, alzando la voz más de lo que debería – No, no soy la novia de ese estúpido engreído y gilipollas por el que todas estáis aleteando vuestras partes bajas – quizá me estaba alterando demasiado. - Y no, tampoco tengo su número, y lo cierto es que me da jodidamente igual, y no, no te lo voy a conseguir – dije apuntándola con el dedo amenazadora. Levy se partía de risa y la chica, con una mueca de asco, se alejó de mi murmurando algo que no entendí pero que seguro eran cientos de insultos dirigidos a mí.

\- ¿Pasa algo, nena? - sentí unos brazos helados rodearme los hombros y sonreí a Gray, que estaba detrás de mi, correspondiéndome la sonrisa. - He visto la escenita desde lejos, ¿qué ha pasado? - dijo chocando los puños con Levy y saludándola con un 'Hola enana'. Suspiré.

\- Si te digo que el jodido Amargado me ha acompañado en su coche a la universidad, ¿me crees o te ríes en mi cara? - dije mirándole con una mueca algo disgustada. El alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- No te creería, pero por la cara que estás poniendo, de seguro lo ha hecho – rió mientras me abrazaba más fuerte por los hombros – ¿y ahora todas las chicas te acosan para saber algo de él? - dijo riendo entre dientes. Asentí sin fuerzas.

\- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si hoy en vez de ir en autobús llevamos a Levy hasta su casa y así me contáis todo con más detalle? - dijo soltando su agarre y indicándonos que le siguiéramos.

Normalmente voy en autobús para acompañar a Levy, aun que Gray ya me había ofrecido varias veces ir en su coche. Cuando nos acercamos al antiguo pero bonito coche de Gray reconocí la figura de Loki apoyada sobre el capó de éste, esperándonos.

\- Buenas, Loki – le saludé con un movimiento suave de mano, ya que éste no era tan abierto como Gray y no era muy propenso a dar abrazos. - No sé si la conoces, ella es mi amiga Levy. Loki asintió y se metió en el coche, no era hombre de muchas palabras, al menos no al principio. Levy y yo nos pusimos detrás.

Después de el camino, que se nos hizo bastante ameno con una conversación animada e irrelevante, Levy se despidió de todos y salió del coche lentamente. Cuando ya se encontraba algo alejada, Gray hizo sonar el claxon, atrayendo su atención.

\- Eh, Levy, ¿qué te parece venir a cenar el Sábado a casa? Después podríamos salir de fiesta, ya que no hemos celebrado que Lucy ya está instalada en casa.

\- Pero Gray, eso fue hace siglos casi – dije riendo divertida.

\- Bueno – dijo pensativo, acariciándose la barbilla de forma chistosa – Pues para celebrar que es Sábado, ¿qué os parece? - dijo entre dientes. Suspiré mirándole con ternura, a este chico no se le podía negar nada. Levy alzó un pulgar indicando que estaba completamente de acuerdo y nos despedimos de ella gritando por la ventanilla. El final del trayecto lo pasamos tarareando canciones de la radio, incluso Loki se animó, sintiéndose más relajado al no estar Levy, ya que no la conocía demasiado.

Entramos en casa entre risas, y preparamos algo de comer entre todos en la cocina. Natsu no estaba por ahí, suponía que estaba en su habitación puesto que la puerta estaba cerrada. Unos minutos después de entrar nosotros, entró Gajeel sudoroso y con cara de cansancio después de trabajar, y el se fue a duchar mientras nosotros acabábamos de preparar todo.

La comida fue divertida, y curiosa cuanto menos. Le comentamos a Gajeel si le apetecía salir el Sábado, a los que aceptó con centellas en los ojos de la ilusión. Los chicos me comentaron que hacía siglos que no salían juntos, y que esta era una buena oportunidad. También enviaron un mensaje por el móvil a Laxus, que como siempre, no estaba en casa.

\- Me ha dicho que encantado vendrá, y que ya era hora que nos uniéramos a él – dijo Gray divertido. Después soltó una exclamación de impresión y comenzó a reír a carcajadas

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijimos todos a la vez, intrigados, mientras el moreno no paraba de reírse aguantándose el estómago como si le fuera a saltar de un momento a otro.

\- También dice que se acaba de despertar, y en la cama de una mujer casada – y nos enseñó el móvil con una foto en la pantalla de el joven rubio, sin camiseta, con una cara de triunfo y el pulgar en alto y a su lado en la cama una mujer dormida. Me puse las manos en la boca y abrí los ojos alterada, mientras todos se reían y al final acabé uniéndome a ellos en sus carcajadas.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Natsu acalló todas las risas y las buenas vibraciones. Apareció por el pasillo la figura de Natsu, vestido como esta mañana, o mejor dicho, con los pantalones de esta mañana puesto que no llevaba camiseta, y con un ojo cerrado, como si le molestara o cegara la luz.

Yo agaché la mirada mirando a mi plato, ahora vacío, mientras me venían los recuerdos de el incidente de esa mañana y la sangre me subía a la cabeza incontrolablemente.

\- ¿Pasa algo, conejita? - dijo Gajeel, refiriéndose a mi con ese apodo que me había puesto hacía algún tiempo. - ¿Tienes fiebre?

\- No, no te preocupes – dije tras una risita nerviosa y un golpe en el hombro, dándole a entender que no indagara demasiado en el tema ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué eran todas esas risas? ¿Es que estaban dando los payasos de la tele? - dijo malhumorado el Amargado. Yo no levanté la vista para no ser pillada toda avergonzada y roja como un tomate.

Observé de reojo como se servía una gran cantidad de café negro y además un buen chorro de whisky. Ahí, sin escatimar, que no se diga.

\- ¿Te vas a emborrachar a estas horas? - dije sin levantar mis ojos del plato. Él dejó la botella con rabia encima de la mesa, haciendo bastante ruido.

\- Sólo las niñas como tú se emborrachan con esto – dijo rodeándonos para poder acceder a su habitación con el vaso en la mano. Yo rodé los ojos, cabreada. - Además, será mejor si me emborracho, así olvidaré lo que me has enseñado de más esta mañana – dijo con voz ronca mientras salía del comedor. Una vez desapareció, Loki, Gray y Gajeel se giraron hacia mí, inquietos.

\- ¿Qué no nos has contado, nena? - dijo Gray, mientras todos hacían un corrillo junto a mi como si fuera a contarles un secreto.

Empecé a relatarles lo que había ocurrido puesto que con ellos tenía muchísima confianza. Al final acabaron todos de nuevo con un festival de risas que revotaban por toda la estancia.

\- ¡No me hace ninguna gracia! - dije haciéndome la enfadada y cruzándome de brazos mientras todos me hacían rabiar como a una niña.

Pero lo cierto es que con esos tres sí tenía gracia. La mayoría de cosas la tenían. Hacían la vida de alguien mucho más divertida.

Y no podía esperar al Sábado, que sería la primera vez que saldría de fiesta. Claro, en el pueblo hacían las típicas fiestas ilegales con alcohol en un parque y música electrónica a toda máquina; pero Lucy Heartfilia, la hija de la frutera que iba todos los Domingos a misa, ¿cómo iba a hacer algo así? Lo cierto es que no había probado ni una cerveza en su vida, ni sabía como eran las fiestas en la ciudad, pero no quería ni decirlo ni reconocerlo por miedo a que se rieran de ella por ser una universitaria que jamás había hecho las cosas que están acostumbrados a hacer los niños de hoy en día a los doce años. Quizá Natsu si tenía razón y yo era una niña todavía…

No. Tengo que hacer lo posible para que no se note mi inexperiencia. Y sobretodo, tengo que hacer que ese gilipollas engreído se coma sus palabras y deje de fastidiarme y querer dejarme en ridículo.

Y este Sábado era mi **_mejor oportunidad_**.

* * *

 _ **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy...**_

 _ **Como seguramente imaginabais, la mayoría de chicas del campus están muriéndose por los huesos de nuestro Natsu! Y no es para menos... jajajaja!**_

 _ **Como siempre, espero en vuestros comentarios que me digáis que os parece el fic! Si os cae bien Natsu, Lucy, Gray... sé que las personalidades son bastante distintas de lo habitual pero he querido probar algo nuevo y bueno... me encantaría saber si os gusta! De nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows nuevos y a continuación responderé los nuevos, amorosos y saldjlaskjdlaksdj reviews nuevos que me habéis dejado! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del cap, y animaros a dejar un review, que me anima muchísimo a continuar con esto!**_

* * *

 _ **Eagle Gold:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que pienses que es original, yo quería hacer algo innovador y no el típico fic NaLu. Me alegro de que te guste y sí, he actualizado bastante rápido porque me encanta escribir esta historia! Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, gracias por tu review! 333_

 _ **Nowi:** Hola! Y tanto que no se puede quejar... aun que lo hará! Es tan bipolar que aun que le haya encantado se quejará hasta que se muera! Jajaja. Yo también espero que estés bien y gracias por preocuparte por mí, y sí, planeo seguir este fic como antes! Espero que te haya gustado este cap también 33_

 _ **cecejiji:** Y MAAAAAAAAAS TE DÍ, OTRO NUEVO CAP! JAJAJAJA *o* Espero que te haya gustado mucho! Ya me dirás que te ha parecido, vale? lasdhaskldhaklsdh3_

 _ **Neferikara:** Me alegro de que opines eso, también es adictivo para mí escribirlo xDDD Me alegro de que te guste! Que te ha parecido este capítulo? Gracias por tu review skdasldj 333_

 _ **tahisuvi:** Muchas gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Gracias por tu review y espero que te guste también este cap! 33_

* * *

 ** _Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, de nuevo espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente! Adios3333333_**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Buenas! No podía esperar para escribir este capítulo! Lo he hecho un poco más largo de lo normal porque este es especial! Ya lo veréis slahdaksdhsdj, en fin, no os hago esperar más y os dejo con este capítulo maravilloso, me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo y espero que os guste mucho!**_

* * *

\- Lucy, ¿me vas a acompañar a buscar a la enana o no? - escuché desde abajo mientras yo estaba con toda la ropa de mi armario sobre la cama, dubitativa. Oh, ahora no sé si al final lo de esta noche era buena idea o no.

\- ¡Sí! Pero… ¿debería arreglarme ahora o luego? - dije en un grito para que me escuchara. Escuché sus risas acercándose a mi habitación. Llamó a la puerta, pasó y vio toda la ropa que tenía desordenada por ahí.

\- Nena, cualquier cosa está bien – dijo arqueando una ceja, risueño. - Piensa en eso luego, ahora vamos a buscar a Levy – dijo marchándose. Suspiré mirándome en el espejo, llevaba unos tejanos y una sudadera deportiva.

' _Debería empezar a pensar en comprarme ropa que no fuera de jodido macho rudo_ ' pensé para mis adentros mientras entraba dentro del coche y íbamos hacia casa de Levy.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara de amargada? - dijo mirándome de reojo. - Tranquila, a mi me lo puedes contar. Los artistas tenemos la sensibilidad que los hombres normales no – dijo riendo entre dientes.

\- Bueno – dudé durante un segundo – creo que mi ropa no es adecuada para… mi edad – dije poniendo los dedos sobre mis labios, señal de nerviosismo.

\- Como dije antes, tú estás bien con todo. No es la ropa, es la modelo – dijo soltando durante un segundo la mano del volante para acariciarme la cabeza. - Y hoy no te preocupes por tonterías, que tenemos que pasarlo jodidamente increíble. - dijo subiendo la música de la radio, que era una especie de remix electrónico. Yo reí ante su repentina motivación y continuamos el camino.

Después de recoger a Levy, pasamos por un Mc Donald's a pedir comida para todos, y nos dirigimos hacia casa.

\- Ya estamos aquí, mirad que bien acompañado vengo – canturreó Gray, caminando como si fuera por una pasarela de modelos con nosotras dos cogidas de cada brazo.

\- Gracias a Dios, pensaba que me iba a morir de hambre – apareció Gajeel y le quitó la bolsa de las manos al moreno mientras cogía un puñado de patatas y se las metía en la boca cual animal. Esto hizo reír a mi amiga con algo de nerviosismo, puesto que no le conocía.

\- ¿Amiga de la conejita? - dijo Gajeel con la boca toda llena de patatas. Yo asentí alegre.

\- Así es, se llama Levy – dije abrazándola con un brazo. Gajeel simplemente asintió y se fue a sentar a la mesa más pendiente de la comida.

Así, nos reunimos todos en la mesa, todos menos Natsu. Cuando acabamos de comer todo, y lo cierto es que acabamos muy bien satisfechos, Gray me pidió que llevara la bolsa de comida a Natsu, que estaba en su habitación. Arqueé una ceja y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué yo y no tú? - dije en un susurro. Gray se encogió de ojos mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Bueno, parece que a ti es a la que menos grita… así que… - dijo lanzándome la bolsa obligándome a cogerla. Bufé mientras me dirigía a su habitación. Escuché durante un momento, no se oía ningún tipo de ruido, como si estuviese vacía. Me armé de valor, conté hasta diez, y piqué suavemente en la puerta.

\- Quien quiera que seas, entra – gruñó con voz algo… ¿enfermiza?

Entré con cuidado, cerré la puerta en silencio. Había una pequeña luz de escritorio encendida, y Natsu se encontraba sentado en la cama bostezando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - dijo seguido de una repentina tos que no tenía demasiada buena pinta.

\- Bueno… yo - ¿por qué te pones nerviosa? Incapaz de decir algo con sentido, simplemente estiré mis manos entregándole la bolsa aún caliente de comida. El frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Para mi? - Asentí y cogió la bolsa con algo de mala leche. Husmeó y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Me quedé mirándole algo ensimismada, parecía cansado, algo demacrado. Tenía ojeras, el pelo revuelto pero no de la forma sexy en la que estaba siempre, sudoroso y pálido. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve observándolo pero él me despertó de la especie de trance en el que estaba.

\- ¿Algo más? - gruñó entre dientes mirándome incómodo por mi actitud. Yo pegué un brinco, alterada.

\- Oh no, nada, ya me voy – dije cogiendo el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, pero algo me reconcomía por dentro. - Oye… - dije sin ni si quiera mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Tú… te encuentras bien? - Le miré de reojo y el cerró los ojos, cansado.

\- Perfectamente. - dijo seguido de una tos infernal. Me acerqué a él tranquilamente, como si fuera un animal que podía huir si hacía un movimiento rápido. Viendo que estaba acercándome demasiado a él, Natsu se alteró, alejándose.

\- ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces niña? - dijo un poco titubeante.

\- Cállate y estate quieto – dije con voz firme por primera vez con él. Me miró confundido pero pareció obedecer.

Acerqué su rostro al mío y junté nuestras frentes. El dio un respingo pero se mantuvo quieto.

\- Tienes fiebre – susurré con los ojos cerrados, notando aún su temperatura contra mi frente.

\- Ah – dijo simplemente, como si le costara. Tragó saliva costosamente y yo me alejé un poco de él, pero manteniéndome aún agachada a su altura.

\- ¿Q-quieres que te traiga una pastilla o algo así?

\- No, simplemente déjame en paz. No es más que un simple resfriado – dijo con amargura.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Te vas ya? - bufé ante su grito y me fui de allí de mala gana.

\- ¿Como ha ido? - dijo Gray al verme entrar. Le fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo crees? - me crucé de brazos. - ¿Dónde está Levy?

\- La mandé a tu habitación, para que eligiera algo del montón de ropa que tienes por ahí – asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando me vio entrar me dijo que me fuera a duchar y que ella elegiría mi ropa. Asentí, nerviosa y me dirigí a la ducha, esta vez de nuevo solo con una toalla puesto que todos estaban en el comedor y no iban a estar por los pasillos.

Cuando el agua caliente chocó contra mí, sentí que se relajaban todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos pensando en lo guapa y sexy que se veía Levy hoy y en lo ridícula que me iba a ver yo a su lado, y aun que yo tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado, ya que Levy tenía muy poco pecho y caderas, lo cierto es que me ganaba en todo. Parecía mucho más madura, atractiva, interesante, y además no le costaba nada conocer a gente y hacer amigos. Vamos, que yo era la amiga fea y tonta, con caderas y pecho demasiado grandes, con complejo de muslos anchos, con los ojos grandes y brillantes carentes de madurez, más bien aniñados, y todo lo demás de mi tampoco es que fuera genial. Lo cierto es que me consideraba alguien normalita más bien tirando a fea.

\- Definitivamente no ha sido buena idea lo de hoy… - susurré mientras apagaba el grifo y me enrollaba la toalla en el cuerpo, agarrándola para que no se me cayera. Salí del cuarto de baño mirando al suelo y de pronto choqué la cabeza contra alguien. Cerré los ojos al instante mientras en mi cabeza sólo resonaba una frase.

Por favor no me digas que es _**él**_.

No, imposible.

 _ **Jodidamente**_ imposible, ¿verdad?

Entreabrí un ojo y me encontré con ese pelo revuelto y esos ojos que me desquiciaban. El me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y arrugando la nariz.

\- Parece que te empeñes en que te vea medio desnuda. - me aparté de él y me dirigí a mi cuarto mostrándole mi dedo corazón.

\- Ni en broma – dije abriendo la puerta, al igual que él, pero la del baño.

\- Mira que a mi no me importa que lo hagas, ¿eh? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me hizo sonrojarme sintiendo el calor por todo mi cuerpo. Di pasos de elefante hasta entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta de un portazo que resonó hasta en América.

Apoyé mi espalda sobre la puerta y bajé poco a poco hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo. Suspiré escondiendo mi cara en las manos. ¡Eres un jodido imán para la mala suerte Heartfilia!

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahí fuera? - dijo Levy entre risas mientras me lanzaba sobre la cabeza una prenda de ropa. - Vamos, que ya es tarde Lucy~ - salió de la habitación mientras yo me vestía con lo que me había preparado. La miré de reojo antes de que se fuera; Sí, realmente ella si sabía sacarse partido. Su piel blanca chocaba con ese vestido negro corto pero holgado, y los tacones hacían aún más infinitas sus delgadas piernas. No me comparaba con ella..

Me puse unos pantalones bastante cortos negros con unas medias del mismo color pero transparentes, y una blusa de tirantes ajustada de color negro también, con demasiado escote para mi gusto, acompañado de unos tacones que tenía por ahí algo viejos y feos. Me observé en el espejo nada convencida, pero no tenía nada mejor. Suspiré ante mi reflejo y me maquillé un poco, únicamente los ojos y los labios, y dejé mi pelo rubio suelto. Volví a mirarme. Demonios… esta camiseta hace que parezca que tengo aún mucho más pecho… Ya estaba echando de menos mis camisetas enormes talla 4XL. Salí de la habitación.

\- Oye… esto no me convence para nada, parezco un salchichón embutido – dije al entrar al comedor, donde estaban ya todos esperando. - ¿No podrías haber escogido algo que disimulara esto? - dije señalando mis muslos y mi pecho. Pero nadie decía nada. Observé a todos los chicos, que me miraban algo sorprendidos.

\- Pero si nos has dejado sin aliento, nena, deja de decir tonterías – dijo Gray después de carraspear su garganta. - Quién iba a decir que escondías esto tras tus camisetas-saco. - Me ofendió un poco el comentario, pero era cierto. Le miré haciendo una mueca, nada convencida de sus palabras.

Poco después nos encontrábamos ya saliendo de casa, a la una de la mañana.

\- ¡Oh! Esperad un momento – dije de pronto y entré de nuevo en casa corriendo dificultosamente por los zapatos.

Saqué del pequeño bolso que llevaba una pastilla blanca y llené un vaso de agua.

Piqué a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Después de unos segundos, mordiéndome el labio dudando de si entrar o no, me atreví y abrí la puerta. Natsu estaba sentado en la cama, mirándome.

\- ¿Alguien te ha dado permiso para entrar? - cada vez tenía peor aspecto. Suspiré sin decirle nada y dejé la pastilla y el vaso en su mesa. Observé la bolsa de comida también ahí, que no había sido tocada.

\- Tómatelo, ¿vale? - me fui sin esperar respuesta.

Salimos del coche, la calle estaba animada y iluminada. La gente se agrupaba en una cola infinita, que nos saltamos gracias a Gray, que conocía al enorme hombre que controlaba la entrada. Estaba algo incómoda y nerviosa.

Observaba a Levy hablar animadamente con Gajeel. Entre ellos dos parecía existir una energía inexistente cuando hablaban, se compenetraban demasiado bien y se miraban con esa chispa de misterio que quiere ser conocido.

\- Esos dos parecen llevarse demasiado bien, ¿eh? - noté el suave codazo de Gray en mis costillas. Reí entre dientes.

\- Ojalá. Levy lo ha pasado algo mal – dije susurrando para que no me escuchara hablar de ella. Gray asintió y nos dirigió hacia la barra. Chocó los puños con el chico detrás de la barra y nos preguntó que queríamos beber.

\- ¿Qué quieres, nena? - dijo Gray mirándome, para que fuera la primera en decidir. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? No sé nada de alcohol, pero no quiero que se enteren. ¿Qué debería hacer? Oh… Todos me miran expectantes, Lucy, di algo ya.

\- Lo… lo más fuerte que tengas – Laxus y Gajeel soltaron un silbido y rieron descaradamente.

\- Vaya con la conejita… - dijo Gajeel amistosamente, yo le saqué la lengua fingiendo estar molesta.

Todos pidieron algo, y cuando nos sirvieron a todos Gray se puso de pie encima del pequeño taburete.

\- Bien, bien, ¿todos a la vez? - dijo Gray guiñando un ojo. Todos asintieron divertidos menos yo. ¿Enserio tenía que beberme todo ese vaso de una vez? Olía muy fuerte. Hicieron una cuenta atrás. Llené mis pulmones de aire y cuando escuché el número tres volqué completamente el líquido en mi garganta y lo tragué de una vez. La primera sensación fue de frío, seguidamente noté un sabor muy fuerte y amargo que empezó a quemarme toda la garganta, y finalmente ese calor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. Quería toser, pedir agua, y beberme por lo menos dos litros, pero me retuve.

\- Esa es mi nena, así se bebe – dijo Gray divertido al verme algo sonrojada por el alcohol.

\- Esto no es nada – bufé, disimulando.

\- Va, por no beber como una nenaza, a esta te invito – dijo Gray mientras le pedía al chico dos chupitos de Ballantine's. De nuevo, hizo una cuenta atrás y me lo tuve que beber de una vez.

Bueno, quizá no estaba tan mal. Me gustaba la sensación de calor que te dejaba en el cuerpo y el pequeño cosquilleo que sentías después del jodido infierno que notabas en tu cuello. No me di cuenta de a qué número de chupitos Gray me invitó, ni de lo animada que estaba volviéndose la conversación, y sinceramente en ese momento me importaba un pimiento, me lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- Me encantaría seguir con esta conversación, nena – dijo esa última palabra haciéndose el sexy, cosa que me hizo reír desmesuradamente. ¿Por qué, si no era tan gracioso? - Pero tengo que ir al baño. No te escapes – El también estaba ruborizado a causa del alcohol. Hablaba pausadamente y como si tuviera la lengua dormida.

\- Hey, ponme eso último de antes… Estaba delicioso – le dije al muchacho que servía copas. El se limitó a asentir y a dejarme un vaso largo con limonada y licor 43.

Segundos después observé mi vaso y ya estaba vacío. ¿Cómo era posible? No podía haber bebido tanto. _Niña_ , esto es peligroso. Espera, ¿por qué me acababa de llamar así a mi misma? ¿Y porque, de pronto, se me aparecía la cara de cierto joven presumido y jodidamente atractivo?

 _Pues sí que era peligroso el alcohol._

Miré hacia la pista de baile, Laxus se encontraba bailando demasiado cerca de una muchacha delgada de curvas que hacían perder el sentido. Sí que se las buscaba bien, pensé para mis adentros. Gajeel y Levy estaban bailando animadamente, y parecían discutir de la forma en la que solo los enamorados lo hacen. Y Loki… bueno, estaba a mi lado sentado, sin decir nada.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan frío? - _¡Ey! No seas así de bruta._ Por algún motivo, no podía controlar lo que decía. Loki me miró un tanto desconcertado, y se quedó en silencio. Parecía no estar dispuesto a hablar. Yo me encogí de hombros por inercia.

\- Bueno, si no vas a decir nada, me marcho a bailar. Dile a Gray cuando venga que estaré por ahí – me costaba formar frases con coherencia y tenía que pensarlo durante varios segundos para decirlo en voz alta.

No había bailado en una fiesta en mi vida, y sin embargo, me pareció algo sumamente divertido, a pesar de estar sola. Quizá porque el alcohol había eliminado toda vergüenza posible, o quizá porque en realidad me sentía por primera vez, libre. La música no estaba mal y el ambiente me agradaba, así que simplemente me limité a disfrutar del momento sin pensar demasiado.

Repentinamente, cada paso que daba me mareaba más, como si la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido se moviera a mi paso dentro del estómago. Por suerte llegó Gray a tiempo para cogerme por la espalda cuando estaba a punto de caerme redonda al suelo.

\- Eh, cielo, ¿estás bien? - sonreí. Siempre era tan dulce conmigo.

\- Creo que me encuentro un poco mal… Pediré un taxi y volveré sola, ¿vale?

\- ¿Estás segura? - frunció el ceño, algo preocupado.

\- Sí, tranquilo, pediré un taxi. No quiero arruinaros la fiesta. - dije incorporándome y despidiéndome de él con un cándido abrazo. - Despídete por mí de los demás, ¿si? - nos separamos y me dirigí a la salida mientras pedía un taxi por teléfono.

Resoplé al decirme el taxista cuanto tenía que pagarle. ¿Es enserio?

\- Que conste… que lo hago porque soy buena persona – cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos consciente era de lo que decía y más mal hablaba. Salí del coche y me dirigí a casa.

Me costó varios intentos acertar a encajar la llave. Cuando finalmente lo conseguí, me sentí como si hubiera ganado un campeonato de fútbol. Empecé a reírme bajo yo sola por la azaña. _¡El alcohol realmente me hacía ver divertida!_

Caminé con dificultad, chocando con las paredes del pasillo y me dirigí a la cocina a beberme un vaso de agua.

Allí, una figura me asustó y me hizo pegar un bote y perder el equilibrio. Si no hubiera sido porque me dí contra la pared, hubiera acabado en el suelo.

\- Solo eres tú – dije algo decepcionada al reconocer al Amargado sentado en una silla.

\- ¿Cómo que has vuelto tan temprano? ¿Ya es la hora de dormir de la niña? - dijo arqueando una ceja, con un tono mucho más jodido que normalmente. O quizá solo me lo parecía por mi estado.

Estuve a punto de pasar del asunto, servirme un vaso de agua e irme a mi habitación pasando de su comentario, pero… _¡Qué demonios!_ Seguramente mañana no lo recordaría. Me senté en la silla de enfrente de la de el lentamente, con cuidado de no caerme o parecer demasiado borracha; aun que, tal y como me miraba, seguramente es lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Tan poco control tienes sobre la bebida? - arrugó la nariz mirándome con detenimiento. No escuché, o más bien no quise escuchar el comentario.

Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa, debajo de mi pecho y le observé durante unos largos minutos, o al menos me lo pareció. El parecía incómodo, apartaba la vista de mi y se desordenaba el cabello. De pronto, me vi a mi misma acariciando un mechón de su pelo que caía sobre sus ojos. ¿Qué estás haciendo Lucy? ¡Para ahora!

Pero el se veía tan sexy, desorientado, mirándome confundido, pero sin moverse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? - susurró entre dientes, apartando la vista de mi escote, intentando que no se notara que su vista se redireccionaba ahí inconscientemente.

No me aparté, con mi dedo índice empecé a recorrer la línea que diferenciaba su mandíbula con el cuello y recorrerla poco a poco. Entreabrí los labios dispuesta a hacer la pregunta del millón.

\- ¿De verdad te parezco una niña? - me acerqué a su rostro y se lo dije a centímetros. Pude escuchar como tragaba saliva forzosamente y cerraba los ojos, suspirando. Nos quedamos unos segundos así, yo esperando una respuesta, y el jodidamente quieto. La espera se me hizo eterna, como si hubieran pasado siglos. El silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo, y la tensión se podía palpar en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Y parecía que también del suyo. De pronto, abrió los ojos y se me acercó con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que mi pulso se acelerara. Se quedó peligrosamente cerca de mis labios, con un simple acercamiento los habría rozado, pero me mantuve quieta, como si estuviera inmovilizada por cien cadenas invisibles.

\- Estás acabando con mi _jodido_ autocontrol, niña – dijo sobre mis labios dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa de la cocina que rebotó por todo el silencio de la casa, y separándose de mi rápidamente, yéndose y dejándome sola en esa cocina.

Sin saber como explicar porqué mi pulso estaba tan acelerado, porque sentía tanto calor en mi cuerpo, y porque en ese momento me estaba relamiendo los labios, secos, pensando en cuán delicioso sería haber sentido los suyos sobre mí.

 _Te vas a arrepentir de esto mañana_ , me dije para mi misma.

* * *

 **Oh dios! El primer acercamiento de estos dos, casi no me lo creo! asdkjkjshdjsd. He de aclarar que no soy muy dada a que las cosas pasen así de rápido, pero seamos sinceros... aun que en el fic hayan sido solo seis capítulos, estos llevan mucha convivencia y discusiones detrás! Y la tensión es palpable... sobretodo en Lucy, estando borracha y sin haber tenido nunca una relación con un chico por culpa de sus padres! Imagináos como debe estar la pobre... hormonas revolucionadas! Jajajaja. Y Natsu no es para menos, lleva mucho tiempo estando solo y que de repente tenga que convivir con ese pedazo de mujer, que es la única que no le resulta sumisa... es un torbellino para él de emociones! Creo que merezco un review de todos esos seguidores que leen la historia pero no se animan a dejarlo, por haber hecho un capítulo tan largo y con el primer acercamiento de estos dos, ¿no?**

 **Además, el fic se actualiza antes cuantos más reviews haya. ¿Lo sabias? :3 asdhjksahdkajsh. Y bueno, agradecer los nuevos reviews, favs, y follows, como siempre.**

 **Muchas tenían curiosidad de ver si habría GaLe en este fic, y como podéis haber visto, sí! Aun que será una relación secundaria, sí que habrá momentos que os gustarán lsajdklashdlasjdlj-**

 **Bueno, sin más me despido y respondo a los nuevos, amorosos y tiernos reviews!**

* * *

 **Nowi:** _¿Verdad? A mi también se me hace raro lo de Loki, pero todo tiene una explicación, el lo ha pasado algo mal, y quizá pronto lo descubriremos! Y acertaste con lo de Lucy, pero Levy tiene un poco más de autocontrol, además ella ya había salido de fiesta muchas veces! Pero la pobre Lucy... se quiso hacer la machorra y no le salió! xD Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo! 33_

 **cecejiji:** _¡Gracias por la empanada! Tenía hambre sajdlksjadkld- Aquí tienes más! Espero que te guste este capítulo, ya me dirás asldkjaslkjdla._

 **Neferikara:** _Y tanto que ha prestado para muchas cosas la salidita! Jajajaja. Me alegro de que te gustase el cap, y espero que este te haya gustado aún más! Me gustaría haber escrito más sobre la fiesta, pero Luce habiendo bebido tanto y siendo su primera salida en toda la vida, la pobre no tenía más aguante y me pidió que la dejara volver a su casa ya e.e jajajaja Gracias por pensar eso de mi fic! Y gracias por tu review 3 sjdflsdfjlskdfj.-_

* * *

 **Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima... ¡Que vaya bien lo que queda de semana! 33**


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Buenas! Ya echaba de menos esto después de algunas semanas. Bueno, me he preparado mi bizcocho de chocolate, mi té de menta, y me dispongo a escribir un buen capítulo, que espero que os guste mucho (e intentaré hacerlos más largos, para vuestro agrado). Esta semana tengo examen sobre un libro que ni si quiera he empezado a leer (¡genial!). (Si los libros de la escuela fueran como los fanfics me los leería por lo menos ocho veces…) Bueno, sin más dilación *da un trago al té y un mordisco al bizcocho *me dispongo a escribir, yyyyyyy espero que lo disfrutéis! Respuesta a los reviews como siempre abajo, nos vemos en un ratito!~**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7. Lucy, ¿en qué te has metido?**_

Un dolor punzante me despertó repentinamente. Gemí de dolor agarrándome la cabeza y encogiéndome en la cama. ¡Qué paren de hacer ruido en la cocina! Mi cabeza se quejaba al mínimo sonido que percibía, y eso me molestaba a más no poder. Después de unos minutos, en los que estaba tardando en responder mi cuerpo, me levanté y salí tal y como estaba: una sudadera, un short de pijama y una coleta desordenada. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, y al salir, agradecí que fuera un día nublado y que la luz no decidiera cegarme. Me dirigí directamente a una pequeña cesta donde sabía que guardábamos los medicamentos y cogí una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Mientras iba hacia el baño a lavarme los dientes para que se fuera el asqueroso sabor que tenía en la boca, me rugió el estómago y llegó a mi un olor exquisito que venía de la cocina que me hizo la boca agua. Mi estómago volvió a quejarse y decidí darme prisa en lavarme los dientes para así poder y a robar un poco de lo que estaba preparando quien fuera; seguramente era Gray.

Al entrar en la cocina me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver al Amargado cocinando con un delantal puesto y concentrado en la sartén. El me miró al escuchar mis pasos y frunció el ceño.

\- Tienes una pinta horrible, niña – dijo mientras buscaba un pequeño bote con especias en un armario.

\- Oh, sí, he dormido muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú? - sonreí sarcásticamente. El simplemente soltó un "hm". Unos segundos después Natsu se alejó de la sartén y sacó una cerveza de la nevera, que puso justo delante de mí en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - dije con los ojos cerrados. Aún me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

\- Tómatela y cállate, eres molesta – dijo resoplando.

\- Tuve suficiente con anoche, gracias – di un pequeño empujón a la lata, que estaba helada. El se giró hacia mí y se acercó rápidamente a mi rostro, cosa que hizo que se me acelerara el pulso y me subiera la sangre a sitios que ni si quiera sabía que podía llegar. Contrólate, Lucy.

\- Obedecerás – dijo en un susurro juntando nuestras frentes. Que no te intimide, ¡que no te intimide!

\- ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tú? - tartamudeé torpemente. Natsu sonrió ladeadamente.

\- ¿Quién si no? Solo estamos en esta habitación yo, y la borracha que anoche casi me viola – entrecerró los ojos mientras se relamía los labios. Entonces, me acordé de todo lo que pasó anoche, que tenía encerrado en mi subconsciente, y de como casi nos besamos. Intenté alejarme de él en un impulso, mareada por el bombeo de mi sangre y su perfume que me embriagaba y sin darme cuenta, al echarme para atrás me caí al suelo, haciendo que me doliera aún más la cabeza.

\- Joder – susurré mientras me apretaba la cabeza como podía, ya que sentía que si seguía bombeándome así explotaría. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a quedarme unos minutos ahí sentada.

Natsu puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mi, levantándome por la cintura y obligándome a incorporarme. El contacto de sus robustas y grandes manos que casi agarraban mi cintura completamente hizo que me mordiera el labio inconscientemente y me pusiera roja como un tomate.

\- No hagas eso – dijo mirándome fijamente mientras me sentaba en la silla de nuevo, y se alejaba un poco de mi.

\- ¿El qué? - me puse los dedos en la sien.

\- Morderte el labio – dijo volviendo a su sartén y bajando el fuego.

\- ¿Por qué? - gruñó mientras ponía la tapa en la sartén y se giraba quedando frente a mi. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se acercó a mi. Al ser mucho más alto que yo, parecía que me estuviera arrinconando en una pared invisible, pero me sentía realmente atrapada.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de cuestionarme – me acercó de nuevo la lata – y obedecer de una jodida vez? - dijo entre dientes y casi jadeando. Asentí levemente, conmocionada por la situación y por esos ojos que parecían embrujar. _¡Oh vamos Lucy! Nunca has sido sumisa, no lo serás ahora, ¿no? ¿Eo?_

Escuché como hablaba mi subconsciente mientras mi cuerpo inconscientemente abría la lata y pegaba un pequeño sorbo de la amarga bebida. Natsu asintió, satisfecho y apagó el fuego. Sirvió un plato y me lo acercó, para luego sentarse frente a mi con otro plato para él.

\- ¿Y los demás? - dije con la boca llena después de unos minutos de probar la deliciosa comida. No sé si era porque estaba hambrienta, por la resaca, por tener el estómago vacío o porque lo había hecho él, pero la estaba disfrutando realmente. Natsu se encogió de hombros y el silencio reinó por unos instantes en el comedor.

\- Te dije que te tomaras eso porque aliviará tu dolor de cabeza – señaló con la barbilla la lata, que ya estaba medio vacía. Lo cierto es que sí me encontraba mejor, pero jamás se lo iba a reconocer, así que me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a acabar los restos de la comida mientras pensaba en como podía actuar tan normal después de lo que pasó anoche. ¡Casi nos besamos! ¡Y ninguno objetó! Quiero decir, el fue el que se alejó, pero, ¿si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Cómo habría acabado la situación? La imagen lasciva que me vino a la mente hizo que me ruborizara de pies a cabeza y empezara a tener calor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - noté que me había quedado mirándole todo el rato que había estado imaginando esas cosas.

\- ¡N-nada! ¡Yo no casi-te-violo! ¡Tú me condicionaste! - Natsu arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

\- ¿Perdona? - rió amargamente – ¡Tú viniste de la nada contoneando tus caderas y no dejando nada a la imaginación! Además, bebida, sonrojada y despeinada, y con esa voz melosa… - de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado por mi cara de sorprendida y mi boca abierta formando una o. - ¡Eres tú la que me condicionaste _**A MÍ!**_ \- dijo algo sonrojado despeinándose el cabello con los dedos.

\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de haberte provocado! ¡Eres tú que ves lo que no hay! - dije levantándome y señalándolo con el dedo como si le estuviera regañando.

\- ¡No haberte vestido así y no habría pasado esto! Para empezar, ¿porqué te fuiste así vestida de aquí? - se levantó cruzándose de brazos frente a mi. La mesa nos separaba como si fuera el límite de seguridad para no acabar mal.

\- ¿Es que ahora eres mi padre para decirme cómo tengo y no tengo que ir? No, gracias, ya tuve suficiente gente que me dijo eso – escupí con odio. Natsu apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa y acercó su rostro al mío.

\- ¡Para de ser tan niñata y malcriada y obedece a alguien que tiene más experiencia de la vida que tú! - dijo entre dientes de una forma aterradora que me hizo dar un respingo. Pero no, ahora no me iba a echar atrás.

\- ¡Para tú de ser tan amargado, egocéntrico, cínico, alcohólico, capullo, y cenutrio! - fruncí el ceño intentando parecer aún más cabreada.

\- ¡P-pues tú eres una egoísta, exhibicionista, torpe e ignorante! - su tono de voz aumentaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Pues tú para de ser tan cazurro, imbécil, gilipollas, y atractivo! - dije cerrando los ojos y apretando mis puños de la furia. _Espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?_ Vi como Natsu abría los ojos sorprendido y rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a mi mientras yo me hacía pequeñita en mi lugar, repitiendo las últimas palabras que había dicho y que seguramente me iba a estar restregando toda mi vida. _¡Qué tonta soy, joder!_

Se me acercó mientras yo iba caminando hacia atrás para alejarme de él, hasta que choqué con el ventanal que daba al balcón. Sonrió ladeadamente y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que te obligaba a mirarlos. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mí, apoyó una de sus manos en la pared y se encogió, mirándome desde arriba. Me sentía cada vez más inferior a lo que estaba frente a mí.

\- Perdona, ¿qué es lo que has dicho? - aparté la mirada y me pareció muy oportuno fijarla en mis pies, para que no tuviera que ver mi rostro ruborizado. Me cogió fuertemente de la cara y me obligó a mirarle, no fue un movimiento suave que acompañara mi rostro, era exigente y duro.

\- Nada – susurré entre dientes arrugando la nariz, intentando bajar mi mentón, pero su mano no me lo permitía. Se quedó unos segundos eternos mirándome fijamente. Repentinamente y como si fuera una llave de karate cogió mis dos muñecas con una de sus manos reteniéndome y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Sentía que yo iba a explotar, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y este precisamente era el que más nerviosa me ponía. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi y yo creo que él podía sentir mi pulso incluso estando a centímetros de mi, de lo rápido que iba. La cabeza me daba vueltas y lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos recorriéndome y parándose en mis labios entreabiertos, que respiraban dificultosamente por la situación.

\- Pues, para tú de ser un jodido imán para todo mi cuerpo – susurró justo antes de presionar con ansia y deseo sus labios contra los míos de una forma bruta y agonizante, como si fuera el fuera el desierto y yo el agua. Sorprendida y confusa, abrí mis labios y el no dudó en comenzar a besarlos brusca y sedientamente. Su cuerpo me empujaba contra la pared y yo no podía más que sentir mis piernas temblar e intentar seguir su rápido y ansioso ritmo. Gruñó sobre mis labios, demandante, mientras yo, por fin, me dejaba desfallecer y le enredaba mis dedos en su pelo. El soltó un sonido de lo más profundo de su garganta y volvió a besarme de forma avasalladora, como si yo fuera el aire que necesitaba. En dos segundos, y no me di cuenta ni de cómo, acabé rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y él acariciando mis muslos. Espera. ¿Cuando se había quitado la camiseta?

 _¡Lucy! ¡Cómo has llegado a esto! ¡Como puede ser que le hayas relagado tu momento a este amargado que odias! ¡Que te hace la vida imposible! ¿Hola?_

Mi subconsciente no paraba de gritarme, pero yo no escuchaba nada, solo podía saborear el embriagador momento, su sabor y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, que me apretaba contra él y la pared. Se separó de mis labios, pudiendo recuperar el aliento los dos y comenzó a recorrer mi cuello desde la parte trasera de mis orejas hasta la clavícula, haciendo que yo soltara leves suspiros placenteros. Joder… ¿he estado perdiéndome esto todos estos años?

Volví a reclamarle agarrando su dura mandíbula y arrastrándole a mis labios.

 _¿Hola? ¿Queda algo del sentido común de Lucy? Estoy aquí. ¿Alguien me escucha?_

Pues no, nadie. Ni tan siquiera escuché como la puerta de casa se abría lentamente, y tampoco noté como un grupo de chicos y una chica entraban y se quedaban en la entrada del comedor mirando con los ojos como platos. De pronto, abrí los ojos y vi como Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Loki y Levy nos miraban algo sonrojados y sorprendidos.

\- Eh.. Natsu – dije con dificultad mientras el seguía concentrado en su tarea de morder suavemente mi cuello.

\- ¿Hm? - dijo entretenido en la pequeña tortura a la que me sometía.

\- Están todos mirándonos – dije entrecortadamente. El se separó de mi cuello repentinamente, mirando mi rostro sonrojado y mis labios algo hinchados, y lentamente se giró a la entrada donde se encontraban todos aún mirándonos, como si fueran estatuas. Sin mirarme, Natsu me bajó lentamente hasta que toqué el suelo con mis pies. El puso los ojos en blanco mirándome y seguidamente se dirigió al pasillo. Los chicos le hicieron un pasillo al ver que se acercaba a la dirección donde se encontraban.

\- Tenéis que joderme toda la diversión, ¿eh? - dijo en un susurro entre dientes, respirando aún con dificultad, al igual que yo, que subía y bajaba mi pecho rápida y entrecortadamente.

\- ¿E-Estás loca, nena? - dijo Gray acercándose a mi y mirándome sorprendido. - ¿Sigues borracha?

\- Déjame en paz – dije dándome cuenta de lo frustrada que estaba por mi contestación, empujándole levemente y sentándome en el sofá. Todos se acercaron a mi y me rodearon como si fuera a contar una historia de terror.

\- ¿Te ha amenazado o algo así? - dijo Gray con las cejas arqueadas. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Chicos, creo que me voy a llevar a Lucy un momento a su habitación a tener una charla de chicas. ¿Si? - dijo Levy agarrándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome.

\- ¡P-Pero yo cuento como chica! ¡Soy un artista! - Levy pasó olímpicamente de él y me encerró con ella en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo, enfrente de mí.

\- Cuéntamelo to-do. - dijo Levy amenazándome con sus enormes ojos, de los que no podía escapar, así que simplemente comencé a relatarle toda la situación. Entre risas y muecas sorprendidas acabé, y ella simplemente no hizo más que suspirar.

\- Oh dios… estás en un jodido problema – dijo divertida.

\- ¿Cual? - dije amargamente. La sensación de el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío no paraba de repetirse en mi cabeza, torturándome.

\- En realidad dos. Uno, ¿cómo váis a convivir ahora? - dijo mientras yo escondía mi rostro en las manos. - Segundo, no acabará gustándote ese chico, ¿no?

\- ¡Por favor! - dije sorprendida. - Jamás. No me gustan los chicos como él, fuma, bebe, es un amargado de la vida, disfruta viendo jodidos a los demás…

\- Sí, pero también es atractivo, ¿no? - dijo riendo, mientras yo le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro seguido de un "cállate".

Finalmente, cuando ya era de noche despedimos a Levy de la casa y les dije a los chicos que no quería escuchar ni una palabra de lo que habían visto, a lo que todos asintieron como si fuera la capitana de un ejército. Natsu no salió de su habitación, y así lo prefería. No quería enfrentarme a él, a sus ojos, y a todos los recuerdos que me venían a la mente solo de pensar en… ¡Para!

Después de cenar con los chicos (Natsu no apareció) y de pasar un rato estudiando, decidí darme una ducha para ver si así limpiaba mi mente de todo lo que había sucedido, aun que, será difícil. Lucy… ¡ese tío ha sido tu primer beso! Bueno… ¡y qué beso! ¡Madre mía! Espera… ¿qué estás pensando? Negué con la cabeza mientras me dirigía al baño con una toalla y un pijama.

Después de pasar un buen rato bajo el agua caliente, casi ardiendo, salí, me sequé un poco el cuerpo y me puse el pijama. Dejé mi pelo suelo y mojado, no me apetecía nada secármelo. Al salir, noté una brisa que me hizo tener todos los pelos de punta, ya que salía con la camiseta algo empapada por mi pelo.

Yendo a mi habitación, apareció una figura detrás de mi de la que no era consciente hasta que habló.

\- ¿De exhibicionista has pasado a Miss camiseta mojada? - esa voz amarga y ruda hizo que pegara un pequeño saltito y mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente. Me giré para mirarle fijamente con odio. No me salían las palabras. ¿Cómo el podía actuar con naturalidad?

\- He de decir que prefería la toalla – dijo en un leve susurro cerca de mi cuello, que estaba aún mojado, cosa que me produjo un escalofrío. Seguidamente se alejó de mi y mientras le observaba enfadada y angustiada me dirigí a mi habitación con fuertes pisadas.

\- ¡No soy una exhibicionista! - di un portazo y me encerré en la habitación. Oh dios…. Qué complicado va a ser esto. **_Lucy, ¿en qué te has metido?_**

* * *

 ** _¡Ñaaaaaaaaa! Intenté hacerlo más largo, pero no pude :(((( Joooo, lo siento! Aún así espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad, no se me da NADA bien escribir lemon ni las escenas digamos que se supone que deberían ser "eróticas" (lo siento ._.) aún así espero que os haya gustado, parecido interesante, etcétera, aunque no haya sido algo muy "excitante"! jajajaja. Espero que me digáis en los reviews que os ha parecido, si os ha gustado la escena o creéis que ha sido muy precipitado. La verdad, voy a ser completamente sincera, pensaba que el primer beso sería muuuuuucho más adelante, pero estos dos me sorprenden! Tienen las hormonas por las nubes jajajajaj!_**

 _ **En fin, voy a responder vuestros queridos, amorosos y slkajdlaskjd reviews, como siempre muchas gracias, por los favs y follows también, y espero leer muchos reviews en este capítulo! ñasdjlaskjdlasdj.**_

* * *

 _ **Neferikara:** No me reiría de tí, me pondría a saltar contigo jajajaaj! A mi también cada vez me gusta más el personaje de Natsu! Poco a poco se irá soltando y veréis su verdadera personalidad... pero aún queda para eso! De momento, es un cínico, gilipollas, pero extremadamente sexy. Jajajajja! Y sí, pobre Lucy, y en consecuencia de la primera borrachera también viene la primera resaca... ¡la compadezco! Si me dejas unos 100 reviews... actualizaré 100 veces más rápido! *se pone una cinta en el pelo como si fuera a correr una maratón* ajajajja. ¡Me alegro que te guste la respuesta a los reviews! Es que... así os animo más y conozco más vuestra opinión! asdkjasj *-* Espero que te haya gustado aún más este capítulo! Ya me dirás! Nos vemos!_

 _ **UsagichanLoveStories:**_ _Me alegro de que te guste y estés enganchada! Y sí, es evidente, entre dos jóvenes tan guapos viviendo juntos y con esa relación amor-odio... Era evidente! *-* Espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap! Ya me dirás que te ha parecido sakdhkajsdhjakds._

 _ **Katatherine:**_ _Me alegro de que te haya gustado el antiguo cap y espero que este te guste aún más!_

 _ **Nowi:** Si el anterior fue el primer acercamiento... Este es el primer OMG del fic askjldhkajshdjkas. *-* Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _ **cecejiji:** Empanada! yaay *w* Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y quiero otra empanada por este sexy acercamiento 1313. _

_**tentenxneji4ever:** Gracias! Sí, Laxus está loquísimo! jajajaj es uno de mis personajes favoritos! Aún no ha salido mucho, pero después veréis! Y sí, gray es todo un seductor, aishhhhh es que todos son chicos tan guapos! Poco a poco irás sabiendo sobre Lucy, Natsu y Makarov, aún queda mucho que saber! Y sí, como puedes ver Natsu está muy recuperado 1313. Jajajajaja! Este momento le ha compensado que le haya jodido el día festivo :P Espero que te haya gustado también este cap!_

 _ **Vleivo:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic! Me alegro que te haga reír en esos momentos, es que estos dos son irremediables! Jejejeje. Bueno, no he subido muy pronto, pero espero que disfrutes este cap y te guste! Ya me dirás alskdjlaskdj :D_

* * *

 **Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado mucho este, y por favor, dejad un review, que me anima muchísisisisimo a seguir escribiendo y a hacerlo con más ganas! Porfis(? Me lo merezco por la Tensión sexual no resuelta (aún) de estos dos, no? ¿No? Vale, ya me voy...**

 **Jajajajaj. Sin más bromas, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.. y hasta prontoooo! ~**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡INSPIRACIÓN! ¡VEN A MI DE UNA VEZ, GRANDÍSIMA HIJA DE PU-!** _*Aparece mi mejor amiga y me salva de mi momento de no-inspiración absoluto*_

 **¡Hola!** * _esquiva los kunais y shurikens que le tiran_ *****

 **¡Vale, vale! Dejadme al menos explicarme** _*pucheros*_

 **Primero, estuve bastante liada porque hace unos días hicieron una convención de anime/manga en mi ciudad, y curiosamente es la segunda más grande de Europa… así que… había que ir! Y tuve que ultimar los detalles para el cosplay que llevaba (iba de Hinata Hyuga *w*) Y también tuve que aprender a ponerme lentillas en dos días xDDD. No sé si subir una foto para enseñárosla… ¡pero es que me da vergüenza! Soy toda una tsundere…**

 **Hablando de Hinata, uno de mis OTPs más grandes a parte de NaLu es NaruHina, y me muero de ganas de hacer un fic sobre ellos! Pero no quiero hacer dos a la vez... si ya me cuesta tener inspiración para uno xD. Pero, ¿qué os parecería?**

 **Después, empezaron los exámenes y también tuve algunos problemas familiares… ¡nada grave! ¡No os preocupéis! Para compensar, intentaré hacer un capítulo largo, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que os gusteeeeee~**

 **PD: Esta vez escribo sin comida :c A ver como sale… xD**

* * *

\- ¿Dónde te escondes hijo de la grandísima pu- - grité casi arrancándome los pelos. Miré a mi alrededor, había cientos de papeles desperdigados por la habitación, cincuenta carpetas, ochocientas fotocopias, pero no estaba lo que buscaba por ningún lado.

Me mordí el labio y empecé a dar golpes con el pie contra el suelo. No, no quería recurrir a eso, pero era mi única opción.

\- Mierda – chasqueé la lengua mientras marcaba un número en mi móvil. Después de unos segundos de espera, salió el contestador de una voz que me era muy familiar y me hizo volver a mi infancia.

* * *

\- Madre – titubeé y empecé a jugar con mis dedos, nerviosa. Recordaba perfectamente esta conversación, _tenia 11 años._

\- ¿Qué quieres Lucy? - su tono severo siempre me hacía dar un respingo.

\- E-esto… todas las niñas de mi clase se ríen de mí… - se me humedecieron los ojos al recordar las cosas que me decían.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - no cambió su tono severo, pero esta vez me miró con esos ojos fríos.

\- P-por que soy la única chica de la clase que lleva el uniforme con la falda larga… y en gimnasia no se pone los pantalones cortos – Madre comenzó a reír como si fuera una urraca y seguidamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Esas chicas… seguro que ya han perdido su pureza. Dime, ¿verdad que llevan el pelo suelto y van maquilladas?

\- S-sí - _¿Pero eso es malo?_ Pensé para mis adentros.

\- Las mujeres solo tenemos que enseñar nuestra verdadera belleza al hombre con el que nos casemos. Nunca debes llevar el pelo suelto en público, y tampoco enseñar tus piernas y torso. Tampoco usar colonia, eso es para atraer a hombres. Todas esas cosas son para prostitutas, lo entiendes, ¿verdad Lucy? - asentí con la cabeza, poco convencida.

* * *

Me miré al espejo por última vez. Llevaba el moño que me hacía mi madre desde que tenía conciencia; engominado, bajo, feo. También recorrí mi cuerpo, tapado perfectamente por una camisa blanca de manga larga y abrochada hasta el cuello, aun que era pleno Agosto, una falda que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, horrible, que parecía hecha con tela de cortinas, y unas botas. Y por supuesto, el rosario que me regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí mis catorce años.

Ahora _tenía dieciséis_ , y lo único que quería era ser como mis compañeras de clase, como las chicas que salían en la televisión, o como cualquier mujer atractiva que pasara por la calle. Cogí mi gran mochila y me dirigí a la salida.

\- Madre, voy a salir – le dije a lo lejos. Ella salió de brazos cruzados, revisando que a su pequeña hija no se le viera ni un poco de piel. Sonrió con sarna.

\- Vuelve antes de las siete, ¿de acuerdo? - asintió pensando para sus adentros que era una buena educadora. Y yo me reía en su cara.

\- Claro. - agaché la cabeza y me largué de casa. Después de recorrer algunas calles, me metí en el primer bar que encontré y pedí un refresco para que me dejaran entrar al baño. Una vez allí, me despojé de todas mis ropas y me puse una camiseta de tirantes, y unos pantalones cortos tejanos. Finalmente, me miré al espejo y me quité el molesto y feo moño dejando mi pelo rubio caer en cascada por mi espalda. Me veía guapa, por primera vez me veía así. Gasté todos mis ahorros en algo de ropa que siempre guardaba en la mochila de la escuela, y las veces que salía me cambiaba en cualquier lugar para no ir tal y como me obligaban mis padres. Finalmente, me puse algo de rímel y pintalabios, y me quedé mirando fijamente en mi reflejo el rosario que colgaba de mi cuello. Hice una mueca de asco y me lo arranqué, rompiendo la cadena de oro y dejándolo en aquel asqueroso lavabo. " _Si la religión es estar reprimida toda tu puta vida, que le jodan._ " pensé para mis adentros mientras salía de ahí contoneando mis caderas, de forma que pudiera llamar la atención de alguien, por fin.

* * *

Negué con la cabeza despojándome de todos esos dolorosos recuerdos, y como me fui de casa con la desaprobación de mis padres, que querían que siguiera su negocio y estuviera vigilada por ellos hasta mi muerte. _Ni hablar, yo no era eso._

\- Madre, estoy buscando el recibo del pago de la universidad. Creo que lo dejé en mi habitación, si lo encuentras, ¿podrías mandármelo? Me lo han pedido. Adiós. - dije secamente al contestador de su móvil. Era extraño, siempre cogía el teléfono.

Me quería preocupar, pero los malos recuerdos que tenía de ella no me dejaban.

Después de un buen rato mirando un punto fijo y con la mente en blanco, me dirigí al lavabo aún con mi mente divagando por rincones que tenía guardados con llave en un cajón.

Al entrar, me encontré la espalda desnuda de Natsu frente al espejo. Me ruboricé y cerré la puerta de un portazo, sin querer averiguar si llevaba algo debajo o no.

\- ¡Si rompes mi puta puerta la pagas, niña! - gritó desde dentro mientras seguía cepillándose los dientes. Me crucé de brazos delante de la puerta, aún ruborizada. ¿Cómo podía actuar tan normal después de lo que pasó hace dos semanas? No me saca el tema, me mira como si nada, y se mete conmigo, tal y como hacia antes de ese momento. Recordé los besos, los pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello, y todo mi cuerpo empezó a entrar en un calor general y un hormigueo que me molestaba. _¡No seas tonta!_ Pero… ¿qué hubiese pasado ahí si no hubieran llegado sus amigos? Sólo la imagen hacía que se ruborizara todo su cuerpo. _¡Para de pensar en esas cosas!_

\- ¡Cierra la puerta cuando estés desnudo en el lavabo, gilipollas! - grité volviendo en mi. Después de unos segundos Natsu abrió la puerta mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y algo cabreado. Por suerte, sí llevaba pantalones. Aparté la mirada, intentando disimular mi sonrojo inminente.

\- ¿Ahora tengo que cerrar las puertas en mi propia casa? - su voz provocaba que se me secara la boca.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Si no quieres que pase esto! - le miré a través de mi flequillo rubio, avergonzada.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que no quiera? - dijo divertido mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un cigarro y se lo encendía mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

\- ¡Eres un gran gilipollas! - grité antes de encerrarme en el lavabo. Me senté en el suelo de éste, apoyando mi espalda en la puerta. Enserio, _de verdad_ , ¿no se sentía incómodo? ¿no teníamos que aclarar las cosas? Bueno… ¡yo actué así porque nunca he tenido a un chico tan atractivo tan cerca! Mis impulsos hormonados algún día tenían que nacer, _¿no?_ Mis amigas del pueblo siempre me decían que con lo reprimida que había estado, al final acabaría tirándome a 50 tíos a la semana y acabaría más salida que el pico de una mesa… _Joder_ , no sé si pensar que ojalá fuera así o que no. ¡Pero esta situación me pone enferma! _¡No puedo ni mirarle a la cara!_

Me levanté de un suspiro del suelo y, al mirarme en el espejo, encontré algo escrito sobre éste con un pintalabios que tenía por ahí.

" _No jodas que no te ha gustado pillarme así, niña_ " ¡Qué cabrón!

\- ¡Te odio! - grité para mis adentros mientras limpiaba esas letras rojas, como mi cara.

Al menos, conseguía que me olvidara de esos recuerdos que me estaban atormentando hasta hace un momento.

Unas horas después estábamos todos en el salón.

Bonita forma de elegir quién haría las tareas de la semana.

Si no fuera por los tramposos.

 _Batallas épicas en Tekken_ , como las llamaba Gray.

\- ¡Gran hijo de puta! - gritó Gajeel tirando el mando de la consola contra el suelo. Suspiré pensando en que tendríamos que gastar nuestros ahorros en comprar otro entre todos.

\- ¡No pagues conmigo tu manquez! - rió a carcajadas Gray mientras Gajeel se retiraba, enfadado.

\- Entonces… como Loke y Gajeel han perdido su ronda… ¡tendrán que luchar después ellos dos! Y ahora… ¡Nena, Natsu! ¡Os toca! - anunció como un presentador de televisión. Recogí el mando del suelo y me puse en medio del sofá, rodeada y apretujada por todos mis compañeros de piso, que miraban expectantes la televisión.

\- ¡No me apretéis tanto, carajo! - dije molesta intentando escapar de los hombros robustos que me rodeaban. A pesar de ser pleno invierno, Natsu era un fanático del calor, pero exageradamente. Dejaba la calefacción encendida las 24 horas del día a máxima potencia. Nuestra casa parecía el jodido desierto, pero nadie podía tocar ese tema.

 _¿Nadie recuerda que esta es mi jodida casa?_ Recordé la discusión que tuve con él hace unas semanas.

Por ese motivo, Gray estaba sin camiseta y con un pantalón corto, al igual casi que los demás chicos, que llevaban tirantes y pantalón corto, pero porque eran algo más vergonzosos, porque sin duda, estarían como Gray si pudieran. Yo llevaba unos shorts de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes, y en cambio, Natsu, estaba con dos sudaderas, una bufanda y un gorro, dentro de casa.

El amargado eligió como personaje a Kazuya, y yo, a Xiaoyu. Quien ganara esta pelea se aseguraba no tener que hacer las tareas de la casa esta semana.

\- ¡Pienso ganarte, amargado! - dije empezando a motivarme para la pelea. El simplemente siguió mirando la pantalla, temblando de frío por haberse tenido que quitar los guantes para jugar mejor.

Después de una batalla encarnizada de combinaciones con el mando en la que todos me animaban a mí y yo no paraba de gritar a Natsu por su juego sucio de dar a un ataque básico todo el rato para que tu enemigo no pueda ni levantarse del suelo, pegué un chillido de victoria. Me puse de pie en el sofá y empecé a saltar, animada.

\- ¡Gané! ¡Soy la mejor! - alcé los brazos como símbolo de victoria. Natsu refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras se ponía los guantes y se preparaba otro café ardiendo.

Y la batalla final, se disponía entre Gajeel y Laxus. Todos nos sentamos en el sofá, yo comiendo palomitas y sobre las piernas de Gray, ya que no había más espacio en ese pequeño sofá de tres plazas donde nos encontrábamos seis personas apretujadas y casi empujándonos los unos a los otros. Empecé a meterme en la partida y a gritar por las increíbles técnicas y no me di cuenta de cuando alguien se levantó a abrir la puerta, ya que un insistente timbre no paraba de sonar.

\- ¡Ganaste, Gajeel! - grité mientras saltaba en las piernas de Gray, que reía por mi reacción. - ¡Después de tres semanas perdiendo, ya era hora! - le di un empujón amistoso y el me abrazó por el cuello y con el puño empezó a rascarme el cuero cabelludo. Hice una mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡No de nuevo! - dije riéndome mientras veía a venir lo que iba a pasar. Gray empezó a hacerme cosquillas en las costillas ya que estaba encima de él y Loki y Laxus se unieron a mi tortura en la que no podía más y me dolía el abdomen de tanto reír.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - Todos se congelaron al instante de escuchar ese grito desde la puerta del salón. Pero yo empalidecí brutalmente queriendo haber escuchado mal esa voz. Los chicos se fueron apartando de mi poco a poco mientras yo me reincorporaba en el sofá y miraba, incrédula y pálida a una mujer con un ordenado moño, una falda por las rodillas y una camisa cerrada hasta el último botón. Y por supuesto, un rosario de oro colgando de su cuello.

 _Layla Heartfilia estaba delante de ella con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños con rabia._

\- ¿Qué clase de indecencia estás cometiendo? - Se acercó a mi gritando con una voz que le dio un escalofrío hasta a Natsu. Todos pudieron observar como me iba haciendo cada vez más pequeñita.

\- Yo… madre… ¿cómo has sabido dónde vivía? ¿No has contestado al teléfono por esto? - dije en un susurro temeroso.

\- Puse un gps en tu móvil. Y sí, era una sorpresa para mi querida hijita. - dijo cruzándose de brazos, orgullosa. - ¡Y cual ha sido mi sorpresa al enterarme de que estabas viviendo con cinco hombres! ¡Eres una impura! ¡Hija del demonio!

\- Yo… esto… Madre, tengo ya mi edad para decidir que es lo que quiero hacer – la voz no me salía tan firme como deseaba. Me salía pequeñita y débil. Tal y como me sentía ante la presencia de esa mujer, que me encerró en una caja de cristal hasta que yo misma pude salir de ella. Me miró de arriba abajo sorprendida y seguramente pensando que iba semi-desnuda o algo así.

No noté cuando Natsu empezó a temblar de rabia e impotencia mientras esa mujer no paraba de ponerme de prostituta para arriba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar con tan poca ropa rodeada de hombres que, bueno, incluso llevan menos ropa que tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Estás manchando el nombre de nuestra familia! Sabía que debía obligarte a quedarte en el pueblo e ir a misa todos los días. Ya puedes hacer la maleta, que voy a llevarte conmigo aun que sea agarrándote de ese pelo suelto que llevas, provocando. ¿No te dije mil veces que una mujer debe llevar el pelo recogido y solo suelto con su marido? ¡¿No te lo dije?!

\- No noté el dolor cuando su mano se enterró en mi mejilla duramente, dejándome una marca roja en la cara. Tampoco empecé a notar el aura de furia que se estaba generando entre todos mis compañeros por las palabras que estaba diciendo mi madre. Y tampoco pude notar cuando empezaron a salir lágrimas frías de mis ojos. Tampoco pude decir nada, después de tantos años reprimida, creí que huyendo de allí habría terminado con mi condena, pero parece que no se puede escapar de algo así.

\- Eres una puta. Si no fuera pecado, ten por seguro que debería haberte abortado – alzó su mano de nuevo dispuesta a darme un nuevo golpe pero Natsu atrapó rápidamente su muñeca y la observó como si realmente se tratase de un demonio. _Él daba miedo._

\- Disculpe señora, pero esta es mi puta casa, ¿puede largarse de una condenada vez? - la mujer se quedó sin palabras y frunció aún más el ceño.

\- Lucy es mi hija y voy a llevármela de nuevo a nuestro pueblo. - dijo intentando liberarse del agarre, sin éxito.

\- Usted no va a llevarse a nadie – entró Gray con un tono que jamás había escuchado en su amable voz. - Lucy no es una niña, es una mujer, y no le pertenece. - sonaba más frío que el hielo.

\- Mi conejita no se va a ir a ningún lado – me guiñó el ojo mientras miraba a mi madre con desprecio y los demás asentían.

\- Lucy, has engañado a todos estos hombres con los placeres que les has ofrecido. ¡Impura! ¡Has perdido tu pureza!

\- Uy, y no se imagina las cosas que hacemos por las noches – dijo Natsu relamiéndose los labios y mirándola de forma diabólica. A mi madre se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, y a mi, casi.

 _¿Qué demonios está diciendo?_

\- Y a mi anoche… lo pasamos bien en la orgía satánico-lésbica-zoofílica, ¿verdad nena? - dijo Gray cogiéndome de la cintura y hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

 _No entiendo nada._

\- Síguenos la corriente, nena – dijo sobre mi cuello lentamente. Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar. _Oh._

\- Sí, por supuesto. - dije mordiéndome el labio mientras Gray simulaba estar besándome el cuello, aun que solo se estaba riendo. - Sobretodo esa parte en la que os encontré teniendo sexo homosexual y me excité tanto… Natsu de uke es tan atractivo… - Gray empezó a no poder aguantar más sus carcajadas y Natsu me miró con odio.

\- Sí, me encanta cuando te tiras encima de mi y me pides que no pare, niña – dijo devolviéndome la jugarreta y provocando que un sonrojo cubriera todo mi rostro.

\- Me voy de esta casa de locos, impuros y ninfómanos. ¡Hijos del diablo! - gritó mientras huía de la casa y todos empezábamos a reír a carcajadas.

\- Nena, deberías haber invitado a tu madre de nuevo a casa, a que se uniera a nuestras fiestas nocturnas – seguimos riendo, yo secándome las lágrimas.

\- Gracias a todos – sonreí y Gray me atrapó entre sus brazos. Natsu nos miraba con furia.

\- Natsu no te enfades por lo de Uke – él sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Claro que no me enfado niña, pero yo no tengo por qué disculparme por lo que dije, ya que es verdad – me guiñó un ojo mientras todos se miraban con complicidad y a mi me ardía la cara como si fuera a explotar.

\- ¡Eres odioso! - grité mientras me revolvía los cabellos.

Esa tarde Gray, Loke y Gajeel se sentaron conmigo en el sofá y les conté toda mi infancia, adolescencia, y todo lo que me había pasado en general en mi pueblo. Natsu estaba trabajando y Laxus… estaría en la cama de alguna mujer probablemente.

\- Qué horror, nena – dijo Gray, mirándome afligido por la situación. - Entonces, aquella vez que salimos, ¿fue tu primera vez? - asentí avergonzada mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Gray era cálido y reconfortante… es el hermano mayor que _siempre_ deseé.

\- Si yo fuera tú, hubiera escapado de allí muchísimo antes – Gajeel se movía uno de los aros que colgaba de sus orejas, distraído. - ¿La enana lo sabe? - negué con la cabeza. No quería que nadie lo supiera, no me gusta ir dando pena. Y menos la pobre Levy, que suficiente tiene con lo suyo. Loke se limitó a darme una mirada reconfortante, dándome apoyo, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

\- Pero conejita, hay algo que no me cuadra – dijo Gajeel arqueando una ceja. - Si tus padres no te pagan esta casa y no vas a trabajar a ningún sitio, ¿cómo lo haces? - me sonrojé y empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

\- Bueno… yo – tartamudeé. - Si-siempre he sido una gran aficionada a la escritura, y mandaba numerosas cartas de lectores a un diario que siempre compraba de la capital. Un día, se pusieron en contacto conmigo y, como recibían muchísimas llamadas y compradores gracias a una serie de pequeñas historias que escribía como hobby, decidieron contratarme… así que cada semana envío una pequeña historia al diario con un sobrenombre y la publican, y me pagan por ello.

\- Ahora entiendo el insufrible sonido del teclado en mitad de la noche – reí avergonzada ante el comentario de Gray.

Como no nos apetecía hacer cena, todos nos pedimos una pizza. La de Gajeel de atún, la de Loke de pollo, Gray la quiso de queso y yo barbacoa. Para Natsu, que hoy llegaría por la noche de trabajar, pedimos su favorita, la extra picante. Laxus nos avisó de que no iba a venir a cenar, así que…

Gray y yo nos quedamos en el salón viendo una película mientras cenábamos, y los demás se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Miré de reojo su perfil, parecía distraído. De pronto, notó que le observaba y me sonrió ladeadamente, para después cogerme de la cabeza y ponerla sobre su hombro.

\- No dejes que te vuelvan a hacer algo así, ¿eh, nena? - dijo mientras me acariciaba el hombro. Asentí divertida y agradecida por su gesto tan cercano.

\- Si vais a tener sexo, id a vuestra habitación, no en mi sofá – su voz hizo que pegara un salto del sofá. _¿Cuando había llegado Natsu?_

\- ¿Algo te molesta, llamita? - Natsu gruñó por el sobrenombre que le puso Gray desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

\- A parte de que hayáis apagado la calefacción mientras no estaba – gruñó – nada, ¿por qué, hielito? - dijo Natsu con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- No sé, alguien parece celoso – dijo Gray apretándome más contra él y yo con el corazón en la garganta. Sin mirarle, pude sentir como Natsu arqueaba una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

\- Déjalo, llamita – Gray se levantó del sofá y se despidió diciendo que mañana tenía que madrugar. Yo me hice una bolita en el sofá mientras escuchaba como Natsu, detrás, se calentaba la pizza y se abría una lata de cerveza. No quería aguantar más esa incómoda situación, así que me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Después de estudiar durante una hora o algo así, suspiré y me desperecé, estirando mis músculos entumecidos. Me puse el pijama, que era simplemente unos pantalones bastante cortos de felpa y una camiseta vieja enorme que los cubría y me llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Salí de la habitación y me metí en el lavabo a cepillarme los dientes, y estaba tan cansada que se me cerraban los ojos durante el proceso. _Joder…_

Salí del lavabo con la cabeza gacha y medio dormida. _¿Qué hora era?_ En fin…

Repentinamente, sentí un aliento en mi nuca que me dio un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y de un segundo a otro, me encontré arrinconada entre la pared y la sonrisa ladeada y burlona del _Amargado_.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? - dije en un susurro mientras intentaba pensar en formas de escapar de esa prisión. Pero solo obtuve como respuesta su respiración terriblemente pausada, que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, por eso, y por su perfume, que me embriagaba y parecía que incluso me mareaba. ¿Por qué hacían los perfumes de hombre tan bien? No sé si pasaron segundos o horas, cuando empecé a notar la mano de Natsu acariciar mi pierna y subir por mi muslo _condenadamente_ lento, hasta que llegó a mi pantalón. Él chasqueó la lengua.

\- Vaya, que decepción – dijo en un susurro, cogiéndome de los muslos y alzándome, para estar a su altura. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas por inercia.

 _¿Qué esta pasando, enserio?_

Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, en los que estuvo mirando mi rostro avergonzado ahora que podía, ya que nos había puesto a la misma altura, se acercó a mis labios agresivamente, como si hubiera estado esperando esto durante siglos. Abrí la boca sorprendida y embriagada por su repentina fiereza, y tardé unos segundos en corresponder su brusco ritmo. Poco tiempo después tuvimos que separarnos para recuperar aire, y él empezó una dulce tortura que consistía en recorrer mi cuello y clavícula con tibios besos que enloquecían. Yo no sabía si seguía ahí o me había derretido. Natsu levantó levemente mi camiseta y empezó a acariciar mi vientre, mis costillas, la espalda… y, demandante, volvió a mis labios, marcando él el ritmo, rápido, dominante, pero sobretodo excitante. Esta vez, no como la primera, me tomé mi tiempo para saborearlo, y me sorprendió notar que esa mezcla que en un principio me parecía repulsiva de alcohol y tabaco, le provocaba un sabor amargo que no hacía más que hechizarme.

\- N-natsu – susurré en un momento en el que se separó de mis labios mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda, por la zona en la que estaba el broche de mi sujetador.

\- Creo que aquí empiezan a sobrar algunas cosas – susurró con la voz ronca sobre mis labios mientras me volvía a besar y comenzábamos a movernos, yo aún sobre él. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo en plena oscuridad y mientras me besaba?

Me dejó sobre la cama, y se posicionó sobre mi sin dejar su peso, volviéndome a besar, esta vez más pausadamente, cosa que hacía que quisiera más de él y me diera aún más ganas de que siguiera haciendo lo que fuera que hiciese que me gustaba tanto. Lo que parecieron para mí minutos después, el se había quitado la camiseta y me estaba quitando la mía con una jodida calma que me impacientaba. Después de tirarla por ahí empezó a dejar húmedos besos sobre mi piel, primero por las costillas y luego por mi vientre. El camino que iban dejando sus besos me quemaba y ardía, y sólo podía cerrar los ojos e intentar no temblar ante ese primerizo acercamiento que me provocaba una dulce mezcla entre las cosquillas y el placer. Pronto subió de nuevo a mi cuello y a mi oreja, dejando esta vez el peso de su cintura sobre la mía. _¡Dios, esto no iba a acabar nada bien!_

Me dejé llevar por el calor que emitía su cuerpo y lo cálido que se sentía al acariciar sus fuertes brazos, su abdomen, y cogerle de su robusto cuello y llevar sus labios hacia los míos, ya que no podía aguantar más su dulce tortura en mi oreja. Agarré varios mechones de su pelo con fuerza en un intento de quererle acercar más a mi, y con la otra mano presioné su espalda para que apoyara todo su peso sobre mí, cosa que hizo que soltara un grave gruñido de lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- Verás, niña – susurró sobre mis labios mientras empezaba a moverse sobre mí de una forma que hacia que perdiera todo lo que me quedaba de conciencia. - Mírame – me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a posar mis ojos sobre los suyos, que brillaban, divertidos.

\- Esto… - lamió suavemente mi cuello cosa que hizo que soltara un suspiro placentero – es para dejarte claro que yo, en ningún caso, podría ser uke – me mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustarme, sin hacerme daño. - Y también – seguía con su lento movimiento sobre mi que no me dejaba pensar con claridad – para dejarte claro que no debes acercarte a Gray más de la cuenta – me apretó fuerte contra él y me volvió a besar agresivamente, y unos segundos más tarde se levantó y se fue con unas pequeñas risitas de la habitación, dejándome de nuevo sin habla, sin consciencia, y frustrada. _Completamente frustrada. Esta vez no tenía la excusa de estar borracha, ni de que fuera mi primer acercamiento. Lo había aceptado porque me había dado la gana. Y eso me asustaba._

\- Maldito gilipollas – susurré mientras me tapaba la cara con mis manos, avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar y por no haberlo podido parar.

* * *

 _ **¡Capítulo largo para compensar que he faltado por aquí algún tiempo! ¿Me habíais olvidado? ¡Espero que no!**_

 _ **Bueno, quiero dejar claro que no soy una anti-religiosa ni nada así, básicamente estoy en contra de todo tipo de obsesión, de cualquier cosa, y sobretodo, de obligar a tus hijos a ser algo o a hacer algo, solo porque tú quieras. Lo digo, para que no se ofenda nadie, no me gustaría :c**_

 _ **Bueno, voy a responder a vuestros amorosos reviews!**_

 ** _UsagichanLoveStories: Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que este te haya gustado mucho más! Tú si que eres mi ídola, tus reviews me animan un montón a seguir con este fic dslfjdlskfjskldfj 33 ¿Qué te ha parecido este cap? ¡A mi me ha encantado escribirlo! Aun que también me ha costado mucho, jejeje_**

 ** _Nowi: *le corta una porción de bizcocho y se la da* ¡Yo comparto! xD Me alegro de que te gustara! Dime que te ha parecido este *w*_**

 ** _tentenxneji4ever: ¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Sí, este Natsu... está all fired up! Jajaja xD Todas necesitamos los servicios de bombero de Natsu... T_T ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! :D_**

 ** _katherine: ¡Gracias! Esta vez también hay tensión... ¿no? Al menos lo intenté jajaja xD Espero que te guste también este cap!_**

 ** _cecejiji: Pues habrá más empanadas! Wiiiii Y también tienes más Natsu sin camiseta e_e todas queremos ver eso! jajajaj No me fue muy bien, al final no me lo leí JAJAJA y saqué un 4,7... gracias a mi capacidad por enrollarme y decir todo el rato lo mismo sin que se note e_e ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! ¡Cuidate! 3_**

 ** _watashiwasoulkiller: ¡Hola! Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste lsakdhlasjdlkasjd-_**

 ** _adrySOE: ¡Hola! Bienvenid al fic, espero que este cap también te haya gustado! He intentado hacer a Natsu esta vez más sexy, no sé si me ha salido pero... ¡espero que te haya gustado! jajaja asjdlaskjdakljd-_**

 ** _Y bueno, eso ha sido todo, me despido hasta MUY PRONTO! Gracias por leer este fic, os mando abrazitos virtuales y..._**

 _Sabías que..._

 _este fic se actualiza antes..._

 _si hay muchos, muchos, muchos..._

 _reviews? :3_


	10. Capítulo 9

**_¿Alguien aún se acuerda de mi por aquí? ¿No? Vale…_**

 ** _¡Hola! Ante todo pedir disculpas por la tardanza, he tenido una mala temporada y a un familiar en el hospital, y no tenía muchos ánimos para seguir el fic… ¡pero ahora estoy mejor! Y esta vez os traigo un capítulo algo especial porque será un POV de Natsu, ya que creo que para entender mejor la relación que tienen, lo que sienten los personajes y eso, es necesario. Espero que os guste, y de nuevo, disculpadme. Nos seguimos leyendo al final del fic, donde responderé vuestros reviews. ¡Gracias por el apoyo aun que me haya ausentado tanto tiempo! ;(_**

* * *

Encendí mi cigarrillo y absorbí el humo como si mi vida fuera en ello; soltándolo después con un suspiro y acordándome de la expresión de esa niñata que desde hacía unos días venía molestándome en la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que tener la misma mirada que ella? - susurré mientras lanzaba el cigarrillo al que solo había dado dos caladas con rabia y asco.

A mi cabeza empezaron a llegar recuerdos quemados, algunos borrados, otros bloqueados, y algunos que aún seguían como si hubiera sido ayer.

\- Cariño, he llegado – cerré la puerta cuidadosamente y su dulce olor a miel me inundó, al igual que ella con sus brazos. - Eh, solo hace dos horas que no nos hemos visto – reí y rocé su nariz con la mía.

\- ¡Eso ya es mucho tiempo! - infló los mofletes mientras la soltaba de mi agarre, y se hacía la enfadada de una forma muy infantil.

\- No puedes ser más dulce – sonreí mientras le pellizcaba el moflete, divertido – Vamos, ¡te invito a cenar fuera!

De pronto, el recuerdo se volvió negro y la escena cambió. El sol quemaba y cegaba, y un sentimiento de felicidad me inundó. Estábamos encima del trampolín de una piscina un Agosto de hace tres años.

\- Si no paras de darme patadas te soltaré a la piscina – grité riendo mientras hacía amago de tirar su pequeño cuerpo, que tenía sobre el hombro.

\- ¡No, Natsu! ¡Sabes que odio las alturas! ¡Por favor! - le di una pequeña cachetada en el trasero y ella empezó a quejarse más, acción que provocó que aún me divirtiera más.

\- Vamos enana, ¿confías en mi? - le dediqué una de mis más brillantes sonrisas

\- ¡No! - gritó aún dando más patadas.

\- Bueno… no se suponía que sería esa la respuesta pero… ¡haré que confíes en mí! - y salté a la piscina que, apenas teníamos a un metro, pero que a ella le suponía tanto miedo. La sensación de caer en ese frío líquido después de haber estado varias horas en el sol me inundó, y me emocionó sentir el pequeño ahogo que notas al perder parte del aire que tenías. Salí a la superficie con un suspiro de alivio. La enana salió segundos después exagerando su respiración, pataleando y con una expresión de puro horror en su rostro. Arqueé una ceja acercándome a ella.

\- ¡Te odio! - me dio un pequeño empujón y yo apoyé una de mis manos en su cabeza.

\- Es que es demasiado divertido fastidiarte, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo – ella sonrió tímidamente y enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura.

\- ¿Pretendes algo? - le dije mientras veía como en sus ojos resplandecía la emoción.

\- No… ¿por qué lo dices? - seguidamente me dio un pequeño beso en los labios que después comenzó a ser más intenso. Profundizó su agarre con las piernas y comenzó a besar mi cuello de una forma que empezaba a ponerme algo nervioso.

\- Enana, que estamos en una piscina pública… - dije con una risa nerviosa. Ella me miró con los labios algo hinchados y es que no podía resistirme a ella. Esta vez me acerqué yo a sus labios y los besé, esta vez algo más agresivo.

La cosa empezaba a ponerme cada vez más… _nervioso_. El agua de la piscina de pronto era una olla cociendo agua y mi cabeza ya no pensaba demasiado en la gente que nos rodeaba o los niños que jugaban en la otra parte de la piscina, porque ella tenía esa cualidad, de tocarme, besarme, y que todo lo demás se me olvidara.

 _Me volvía loco._

Al igual que me volvía loco ese movimiento suave y casi imperceptible que comenzaba a hacer sobre mi cadera. Lamió mis labios y sentí como su mano comenzaba a bajar por mi pecho. _Vale, vale, concentración._

\- Enana, si no paras ahora te voy a quitar esa braguita de bikini que llevas ahora mismo y me va a dar igual lo que digas. - reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para decir eso. Comenzó a reír escandalosamente y me dio un beso seco en los labios.

\- Es que es demasiado divertido fastidiarte, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo – se mordió el labio divertida. - Va, vamos a salir a tomar algo. - La cogí del brazo. - ¿Qué pasa? - Ladeé la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

\- Espera un rato, que ahora no puedo salir así… - me sonrojé y ella volvió a reír de nuevo, divertida.

Ese recuerdo se quemó lentamente, como si mi mente hubiera perdido partes importantes, como si me las bloqueara.

Esta vez estaba en un bonito balcón de un hotel en el extranjero. Ella me miraba sorprendida, y con los ojos vidriosos. Yo, estaba arrodillado, y todo mi cuerpo temblaba.

\- Enana, llevamos desde los dieciséis años juntos. En este tiempo me has dado todo lo que he podido desear y más. Eres lo que nunca había imaginado que me iba a pasar a mí. Tú me has hecho perder la cabeza todo este tiempo, me has hecho perseguir mi sueño de ser escritor aunque sea difícil. Tú has cambiado mi vida a mejor, y aun que quiero seguir cambiándola, hay algo que quiero que permanezca para siempre… Sé que somos jóvenes, y que seguramente me estoy precipitando – sonreí ladeadamente, nervioso. - Pero estoy seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida… así que, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? - Le ofrecí un anillo simple de oro blanco y una pequeña piedra azul cielo. Ella, muda, asintió con la cabeza y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Repentinamente la ceniza me transportó a otro recuerdo. Mi mente se sentía bloqueada y en blanco, y mi corazón dolía tanto que no podía soportarlo.

-Natsu, yo… Me he encontrado con Sting varias veces. Yo… te amo, te quiero, te adoro. Quiero que me perdones. - me cogió de las manos pero ya no se sentían tibias, eran como hielo – No ha significado nada para mí, fue un error estúpido y no quiero perderte por esto. - Sus lágrimas bañaban el rostro que había estado en mi mente por cinco años, desde la adolescencia, pero que ya no se sentía igual. En cambio, de mi parte, no salía nada. Ni una lágrima. Ni una emoción. No había nada.

\- Yo… te perdono – ella sonrió cálidamente pero yo no fui capaz de sentir ese calor. No sé porqué dije eso, estaba claro que yo no la perdonaría. Pero no podía vivir sin ella. Era mi enana. No, no podía perderla ahora. Había sido un simple error.

Esta vez el extraño humo que vagaba por mis recuerdos esa noche me llevó a estar en mi cama, y verla a ella debajo de mí, sonrojada, despeinada, como más bonita estaba. Aún no había sucedido nada, volvía a estar en mi zona de confort, en mi mundo ideal, y sus suaves suspiros y movimientos me envolvían, haciéndome creer que estaba en el cielo, o por lo menos en el sitio más parecido al cielo en la tierra. Sus labios rosados buscaban los míos insaciablemente mientras me apretaba contra ella clavándome las uñas en la espalda.

\- Te amo… - dije sobre ella, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya y llegando al éxtasis.

\- Y yo, cielo – suspiró después de haber llegado ella también, moviendo su pecho levemente por la respiración acelerada.

Esta vez, caminaba por las calles, y mi corazón estaba más acelerado qué nunca. Después de unos meses fríos y algo afectado por su engaño, todo volvía a ser como antes y ella, más dulce que nunca. Por fin, por fin había conseguido ahorrar lo suficiente para comprárselo. Desde que me dijo que su sueño era ser fotógrafa, había querido hacerlo, pero como no tenía demasiado dinero, no he podido hasta ahorrar lo suficiente. Apreté el pequeño paquete contra mi pecho, que contenía un juego profesional de objetivos y una cámara profesional. Por fin. Mi enana estará tan feliz. Iba como un estúpido por la calle, sonriendo y dando pequeños saltitos de impaciencia. Seguro que no lo espera para nada.

Abrí la puerta del pequeño departamento sin hacer demasiado ruido. Llegaba antes para darle la sorpresa. Me quité la pesada chaqueta de invierno y escuché ruidos viniendo de la habitación. Sonreí cogiendo el paquete e hinché mis pulmones, emocionado.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido, rezando por encontrarla en la ducha, o de espaldas para que no me viera llegar, pero lo que vi, _me congeló el alma._

Su hermosa y larga espalda, y su pelo balanceándose suavemente sobre ella. Moviéndose arriba y abajo lentamente mientras gemía el nombre de un hombre que no era yo, y por supuesto, encima de él.

Sus gritos no hacían más que repetirse en mi cabeza, y me ahogaban, y me daban ganas de vomitar. Y todo el cuerpo me pesaba, y la vista se me nublaba. Toda la felicidad que tenía en mi cuerpo se fue en un instante, y toda la ilusión, y todo el amor. _Y toda la vida_. Me quedé congelado ahí, viendo su repulsivo baile sobre él, y viéndola con una mirada lasciva que nunca había tenido conmigo. Ella siempre fue la chica dulce. La tímida. Jamás imaginé a mi enana encima de un hombre que no era yo con esa expresión de puta. Por que ella no era mi chica. Ahora mismo era una _simple puta._

Deje caer ese objeto que cogía con tanto cariño unos minutos antes al suelo, rompiéndose seguramente, y sin decir ni una palabra, me marché de ese apartamento de mentiras.

Y de pronto, un espeso humo me sacó de mi mente como si hubiera algo que no quisiese recordar. Miré el reloj mientras apretaba la mandíbula, cansado. _¿Cuatro de la mañana? Suerte que mañana no tengo que ir por la mañana a trabajar…_

Cerré la ventana en la que había estado asomado durante todo este rato y me metí en la cama, dejándome abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo y descansando mi cabeza de tanto navegar por ella.

Por la mañana me despertó el ruido de lo que parecían pasos de elefante por todo el salón. Me desperecé, me puse una camiseta, y salí para ver qué era ese escándalo.

Al llegar al salón, estaba Lucy con una coleta alta como se las suele hacer, con unos cascos puestos y bailando animadamente mientras barría el suelo. Me acomodé contra el marco de la puerta disfrutando del espectáculo y del contoneo de sus anchas caderas mientras tarareaba demasiado mal.

Unos minutos después se giró hacía mi y, mientras procesaba que había estado ahí todo el tiempo, se convertía en un tomate andante. Y de nuevo, esa expresión, y esos ojos. Iguales a los de ella. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

\- Déjame decirte que como cantante no tienes demasiado futuro – pasé por al lado de ella y se apartó como si le hubiera pasado una corriente de electricidad.

\- ¡Estúpido! Canto genial – movió su pelo, con suficiencia.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la universidad? ¿Te has resignado a tu idiotez? - me serví un café bien cargado.

\- Muy gracioso – cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho. - ¿Sabes qué hora es? - arqueó una ceja, divertida. - Son las cuatro de la tarde, estúpido – dijo divertida, riéndose. Escupí mi café mientras buscaba ansioso mi móvil rezando por Dios que no fuera así. Encendí el móvil con dificultades por los nervios. Las doce de la mañana.

\- Eres una idiota, niñata – me sacó la lengua mientras volvía a ponerse los cascos con la música a tope.

\- No quiero oírte más esta mañana. Y, estoy aquí porque ha faltado un profesor – cogió la escoba de nuevo y comenzó a barrer al ritmo de la música.

Acabé mi café mirándola atentamente. Y ciertamente, tenían las mismas piernas, la misma risa alegre, el mismo rostro dulce, los mismos movimientos torpes pero graciosos, y la misma energía que desprendía mi chica antes de saber como era realmente. Inconscientemente, me puse enfrente de ella, paralizado, observando aún todas esas similitudes, como me recordaba tanto a ella, y como en esos encuentros que habíamos tenido Lucy y yo, revivía lo que un día había perdido. Lucy se quitó los cascos, confundida y ladeando la cabeza, esperando a que hiciera o dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

Estiré mi brazo y acaricié su rubio cabello, hundiendo mis dedos en su cola de caballo y dejando que sus finos cabellos hicieran cosquillas en mi mano. La miré intensamente y por un momento volví a ver a Lissana. Su mismo rubor, sus mismos ojos cristalizados, y su misma boca abriéndose muy poco, soltando un dulce suspiro. Y repentinamente, también se me apareció esa imagen de ella entregándose a otro hombre, en mi propia casa y cama, y con esa mirada horrible. Mis ojos se oscurecieron y comencé a temblar de rabia, apartándome de ella.

\- Por qué te tienes que parecer tanto a ella… - _dichoso destino_ , pensé para mis adentros.

No puedo evitar odiar a Lucy, porque es la viva imagen de aquello que amé, me engañó, y perdí. Y no puedo evitar sentirme atraído físicamente a ella, puesto que, de nuevo, es la viva imagen de lo que deseaba y amaba, y vivía, y disfrutaba, y respiraba.

\- ¿Qué? - _¿Acaso había dicho eso en voz alta?_

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dije mientras buscaba algo en un armario, disimulado.

\- ¿A quién me parezco? - hizo una mueca de confusión. _A la única chica que he amado._

\- A una niña de tres años – le mostré una sonrisa amarga y ella me enseñó el dedo corazón.

\- Eres odioso – suspiró y volvió a su música.

Saqué una pesada botella de cristal con whisky en su interior y lo vertí sobre los restos de café que me quedaban en la taza. Bebí un largo trago que me quemó toda la garganta, provocando que soltara un gruñido. Así es. _Olvida y traga_. Pero sobretodo… **_olvida_**. Aun que con esas piernas largas y blancas y esos ojos grandes y brillantes, lo tenía muy difícil.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Hay alguna novedad? Después de tanto tiempo sin estar por aquí… casi me olvido de como escribir jajajaja**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido? No estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer POV's masculinos, pero he intentado adaptarme de la mejor forma posible porque creo que necesitaba explicar por qué Natsu es como es. Y lo hemos descubierto… en realidad era todo un bomboncito dulzón al que le han tratado bastante mal. Espero que no se haya hecho muy aburrido este capítulo, no hemos avanzando en la historia pero creo que ha sido importante para avanzar en la mentalidad y personalidad de uno de los protagonistas, para entenderle mejor, y eso. Ya que tenía el miedo de que pensárais que era una unión muy forzada, que se odiaban y de repente a las dos horas ya se querían jajajaj, y no es así! Lucy es una chica muy virgen que está descubriendo su cuerpo y su deseo ahora mismo, y por eso, básicamente, no puede negarse. Además, con un tiarrón como Natsu jajajaja. Y bueno, por su parte, Natsu está confundido porque no sabe a quien odia y quién le atrae, si son las dos, si es solo el recuerdo, y tampoco sabe muy bien como pasar página. Lo único que es seguro es que se ha creado una coraza para protegerse del daño y que no le vuelva a pasar como le pasó. Pero… ya no cree en las mujeres. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, de nuevo, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión en un bonito review. Debo agradecer el apoyo que me estáis dando (que es mucho) y mandaros muchos besos y abrazos virtuales, y de nuevo disculparme por la tardanza. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Ahora responderé a los bonitos reviews.**_

 _ **UsagichanLoveStories:**_ _Me alegro que lo leyeras en cuanto salió! XD en cuanto publico un capítulo estoy como una hora dando a refresh todo el rato para ver si alguien lo leyó ya y le gustó jajajaj! Todas adoramos a Natsu celoso, y quizá más ahora que sabes su historia :( . Me da miedo escribir lemon, siempre lo hago muy… para que os lo imaginéis, no muy explícito xDD pero sé que en un futuro lo tendré que hacer, así que voy a ir preparándome e.e ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Y perdón por tardar tanto :( ¡Lo siento mucho!_

 _ **KuroUsagi0101:**_ _Amo que ames a este Natsu jijijij! Y por supuesto, es horrible cuando unos padres quieren obligarte a ser quién no eres, siempre tenemos que ser como queramos. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y gracias por tu review. Siento haber tardado y.. espero que te haya gustado este cap! Dime que te ha parecido! :D nos leemos!_

 _ **katherine:** No me iré! Nunca! Jajajaa aun que tarde mucho T_T ¡Lo siento! Espero que haya gustado este capítulo mucho!_

 _ **casacg:** ¡No planeo dejarlo! ¡Continuaré aun que sea una anciana de 80 años escribiendo fanfics jajajaj! Espero que te guste este cap… y gracias por tu review! ^-^_

 _ **tentenxneji4ever:** ¡Y tanto! Natsu sabe como volver a una loca… suertuda Lucy e-e jajajaja. Gray no intentará nada con Lu-chan, puesto que la considera una hermana y lo único que quiere es provocar a llamita porque le encanta cabrearle. Además quiere ver como avanza esta relación, y le divierte en cierto punto jajajja. Decidí hacer diferente a Layla de como es en el anime para que la historia cobrara algo más de sentido y tener oportunidad de explicar como ha sido criada Lucy. Lo del aborto… fue doloroso incluso de escribir! No me imagino como se sintió Lucy… aun que ella es muy fuerte! No considera a su madre como tal, y se apoya en sus amigos y es feliz. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap mucho! Y me disculpo por haber tardado… Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi y de este fic y espero también tu review para ver qué te ha parecido este cap. ¡Me encantan los review largos como los tuyos! ^-^ nos leemos!_

 _ **Benton:** ¡No me ofendo! El problema es que no se gustan! Todo tiene su explicación, la curiosidad de Lucy al no haber estado nunca tan cerca de un chico y descubrir su propio cuerpo, deseo… y la historia de Natsu que acabamos de leer en este capítulo. Espero que no hayas dejado el fic por esto, y que le des una oportunidad. ¡No pretendo hacer una historia mágica de amor! Es realista, cualquier chica como Lucy de veinte años reprimida hasta la médula por sus padres caería en las redes de un chico como Natsu, al igual que el cae en lo parecido de Lucy con su antiguo amor, odiándola también por lo ocurrido. Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y me des tu opinión! Nos leemos :D_

 _ **Scarsweet:** Me alegro de que te guste el lado lasdflsdkjf de Natsu jujuju! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!_

 _ **Nowi:** Todas queremos ser Lucy para pillar a Natsu así! Jajajaj e-e ¡Y sí! Fue el Salón de Barcelona, todo era carísimo así que yo no me compré tampoco casi nada :( jajaja pero estuvo genial!_

 _ **Kaoru Ayuzawa:** Maldito Natsu provocando y dejando a medias a Lucy… la compadezco! Jajajjaa A mi también me encanta la mezcla de Natsu y me alegro de que a ti te guste! Aquí aprendemos un poco más de porqué es así, espero que te guste el cap y me des tu opinión :D nos leemos!_

 _ **Vleivo:** Gracias a ti por el review! Me alegra un montón que te guste mi historia! Intento meterle un poco de todo como bien dices, romance, comedia, drama, para que no sea tan aburrida y monótona… ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? ¡Espero tu respuesta y perdón por la tardanza! :( Nos leemos!_

 _ **AngelHolmes:** No creo tener mucho talento… pero muchas gracias! Desde pequeña siempre quise ser escritora… Sueño caro y muy duro de conseguir jajajaj, muy pocos llegan a poder vivir de ello, así que prefiero regalárselo a quién quiera leerlo y tenerlo como hobby. Gracias por lo de best fanfic, me anima muchísimo a continuar y me alegra que pienses eso :D. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Bueno.. nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **deicy:** Me alegro que te gustara y perdón por la tardanza :(._

 _ **JoshAG94:** No sabes lo que me alegré al ver tu review. Aun que estaba en una situación difícil, me alegró muchísimo y me animó a empezar a escribir este capítulo, que he tenido que retocar demasiado porque nunca me parecía bueno del todo. No sabes cuánto me han alagado todos esos cumplidos, no sé si los merezco e-e pero te lo agradezco muchísimo! Intento escribir sin faltas y que sea fácil de leer porque como lectora sé lo que me molesta, y me alegra que lo aprecies :) . Respecto a lo que opinas sobre Lucy, es justo lo que quería ejemplificar, una chica que no ha conocido nada y que está empezando a conocerse a sí misma, su cuerpo, su deseo, su mente, etcétera, así que has captado al personaje completamente. Y bueno, respecto a lo de Natsu, en este capítulo supongo que habrás entendido un poco más su actitud de chico duro y arrogante, y sí, como sabías, todo tenía su porqué. Ahora solo falta ver si Natsu logrará olvidar y parará de culpar a la pobre Lucy que su único pecado es parecerse a la ex de nuestro llamita. Y por último.. ¡no te disculpes! Adoro enormemente los reviews largos y que me dejan tanto como el tuyo, me ha animado muchísimo y no te sientas mal por ello, porque son los reviews que más me gustan. Espero que no te haya resultado muy larga mi contestación xDD. Por último agradecerte tu review ya que no sueles dejar muchos como dices, pero aún así, me gustaría pedirte una opinión sobre este capítulo. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Y pedirte disculpas por la tardanza en subir. En fin… no me alargo más, ¡nos leemos pronto! (Espero xD)_

 _ **Kaya-Petrova:** ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic! Siento haber tardado en actualizar :( Pero he vuelto y con fuerza! Gracias por tu fav y review. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? :D Bueno… nos leemos! :D_

 ** _Nada más familia… Espero haber aclarado vuestras dudas, y también espero que me digáis que os ha parecido este capítulo. Quiero aclarar que no odio al personaje de Lissana, me cae bien, pero necesitaba a una ex y decidí ponerla a ella como podría haber puesto a Mirajane. En el fic el pelo de Lissana es un poco más largo de cómo lo tiene, sobretodo en la época en la que eran más jóvenes._**

 ** _No tengo más que decir… nos leemos pronto!_**


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estamos? Yo estoy bien. He estado buscando como seguir esta historia y en busca de la inspiración, y leyendo otros fics y libros por fin, ayer, a la 1:57 AM me vino la inspiración y comencé a escribir en una libreta todas mis ideas, y de ahí ha surgido este capítulo que espero que os encante. Nos vemos más abajo... ^^**

* * *

 _\- Estás loco – negué con la cabeza cruzándome de brazos. No, no era buena idea en absoluto._

 _\- A mi no me parece tan mal, Lu-chan – Levy a mi lado me sonreía nerviosa, como si estuviera escondiéndose. Sí, claro, a ti no te parece mal porque va tu querido Gajeel, pensé para mis adentros._

 _\- Eso Levy, convéncela, que sin ella no iremos. ¡Hasta viene Laxus! – Gray le puso esos ojos de cachorro. Será hijo de…_

 _\- Nos os emocionéis, solo voy por las chicas en bikini – dijo con una sonrisa de lado._

 _\- No me parece correcto irnos de vacaciones una semana antes de los exámenes finales – fruncí el ceño mientras todos los demás soltaban bufidos y me llamaban aguafiestas. - Además, ¿a la playa? ¿Enserio?_

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de malo la playa? - Loki me miró sorprendido._

 _\- Pues… qué no tengo ropa de baño ni nada por el estilo, y tendríamos que salir mañana. Gray, esto se avisa antes, ¿no crees? - bufé, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que ir con esos hombretones y mi amiga Levy._

 _\- Nena, por mi, no necesitas ropa de baño – empujé a Gray divertida y algo sonrojada mientras todos se carcajeaban de mí._

Sí… y por ese motivo me encuentro a las nueve de la noche en un centro comercial buscando un maldito bikini. Y parece que ninguno esté echo para mí, o demasiado pequeños, o pequeños. ¿Enserio sólo podían hacer tallas muñeca? Cada cual que veía me gustaba menos, y era más pequeño. Jesús…

Finalmente, entré a una tienda específica dónde seguramente podría encontrar mi talla y.. ¡bingo!

\- Disculpe, desearía la parte de abajo de este bikini, es que no la he encontrado – dije a una de las dependientas, que ya estaba recogiendo para cerrar la tienda. La mujer me sonrió ampliamente.

\- Se nos han acabado las braguitas para este modelo de bikini, señorita. Disculpe, pero solo puedo ofrecerle… - dijo mientras buscaba en un montón de ropa y sacaba una braguita que conjuntaba perfectamente con el sujetador pero era… un tanga.

 _Un maldito tanga._

\- ¿Enserio no tienen nada más? - esto no me podía pasar a mí.

\- Lo siento, solo podemos ofrecerle esto y… en dos minutos cerramos. - la chica se disculpó con una leve reverencia. Le dije a la chica que me lo cobrara, indecisa, sabiendo que no me pondría eso delante de ellos bajo ningún concepto. Y encima, ni si quiera me había dado tiempo de probármelo, simplemente intuí a ojo que era mi talla. Maldita sea… _¡Te odio Gray Fullbuster!_

 ** _Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad._**

* * *

\- ¿Qué es este alboroto y desorden, por Dios? - observé como mis compañeros de piso y la jovencita que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ver, amiga de Lucy, preparaban maletas en medio del salón con ropa cubriendo todo el suelo.

\- Hola Natsu… - dijo Gray con una sonrisa nerviosa, temiendo un manotazo mío por la forma en la que le estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo? - insistí buscando con la mirada a la rubia, que parecía no encontrarse allí.

\- Si buscas a Lu-chan, ha ido a comprarse un bikini – dijo Gray guiñándome un ojo, que me hizo poner una mueca de asco. _Espera.. ¿bikini?_ Me acerqué a él intentando no perder los nervios y me arrodillé hasta quedar a su altura, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo.

\- Te he preguntado algo, Fullbuster, no me cambies de tema – sonreí de lado indicándole que no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.

\- Estamos haciendo las maletas porque mañana nos vamos de viaje a la playa una semana. - Gajeel al rescate del miedica de Gray me respondió mientras seguía acumulando su ropa en una pequeña maleta. En mi se iluminó un deje de esperanza, y es que por fin tendría durante un tiempo mi casa para mi solo, sin ninguna interrupción. Sin más me levanté de mi posición y mucho más feliz que antes me dirigí a la cocina a servirme un plato de cena. ¿Verdura? Joder, seguro que le tocaba a la niñata cocinar hoy…

\- Sí quieres puedes venirte, ¿eh? - rió Gray desde lo bajo dirigiéndose a mí.

\- No me apetece ser la niñera de seis críos, pero gracias – dije metiéndome un trozo de patata en la boca. Finalmente, decidí concentrarme más en mi plato de comida, que resultó que no estaba tan mal como parecía, e ignorar las charlas que estaban teniendo todos mientras arreglaban su equipaje.

\- Ay, ya quiero ver a Lu-chan en traje de baño – dijo Gray mientras todos se reían de él, y me miraba de reojo buscando provocarme. Arqueé una ceja, divertido, indicándole que no sería tan fácil convencerme de ir a un estúpido viaje.

De todos mis inquilinos, Gray era el que más me conocía, y también con el que más amistad tenía, aun que no lo pareciera. Fue el primero en llegar a la casa y también fue quién aguantó mis borracheras con su posterior consecuencia, llorar por mi soledad y por lo que Lissana me había hecho. Gray la conoció, y también me conoció a mí, anteriormente. Sabe que no siempre he sido así, y agradezco que no le haya dicho a nadie más que me sucedió. A pesar de que sea un auténtico gilipollas, sé que estará ahí si me sucede cualquier cosa. Y también sé que está intentando tramar algo entre cierta rubia y yo. Con mi mirada le lancé un _"no voy a caer en tu juego"_ y el me la devolvió como un _"ya lo veremos"_ mientras reía por lo bajo.

Mientras acababa mi plato, unos pasos de elefante me indicaron que la niñata había vuelto, y parecía ser, cabreada.

\- ¡Estúpido Gray! - le lanzó su bolso a la cara con tal fuerza que se le quedó el estampado casi grabado en la cara.

\- ¡Oye, nena! No es mi culpa, ¿Quién no tiene un bikini por si acaso? Además, ya te dije que por mí podías ir desn…

\- ¡Ni si quiera lo vuelvas a decir! - se estaba poniendo roja como un tomate por la rabia.

\- Oídme, si vais a pelearos, que sea fuera de mi casa, no quiero manchas de sangre por ahí – dije divertido viendo como poco a poco se le hinchaba una vena en la frente a la niñata y me mostraba su dedo corazón.

Después de unos segundos de disculpas por parte de Gray, y de Levy por ser demasiado pequeña y no poder dejarle nada de ropa, Lucy se retiró a su cuarto a hacer las maletas. Finalmente, decidí echar a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones para que me dejaran el salón tranquilo para descansar. Levy se metió en la habitación de Lucy y pronto la casa se sumergió en un silencio casi espectral.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, si horas o minutos, pero repentinamente mientras se me entrecerraban los ojos por culpa del cansancio sentí en el pasillo los pasos de alguien que intentaba no despertar a nadie. Sonreí de lado, _un elefante no puede disimular sus pisadas, niñata,_ pensé mientras me levantaba, yo sí, siendo sigiloso y me dirigía dónde sabía que se encontraba. Me recosté en la pared al lado de el baño mientras escuchaba unos ruidos y quejidos.

\- No, no no. Imposible. No pienso salir así. ¡No puedo ponerme esto! Joder… joder – arqueé una ceja al escuchar eso y recé a quien fuera que estuviera ahí arriba para que no estuviera el cerrojo puesto. Chasqueé la lengua haciendo el mínimo ruido posible abriendo la puerta muy poco y vi, primero, su larga melena rubia recogida en una desordenada coleta, su espalda desnuda, en la que solo se encontraba un pequeño lazo rojo y… _¿un tanga?_

La chica hacía poses en el espejo mirándose de arriba abajo, avergonzada, y negando con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que ya había entrado en el baño y observaba su espectáculo de cara y poses apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre la pared del baño.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - Lucy botó sobre sus pies, asustada, y al verme soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- ¡Joder! Me has pegado un susto que casi me muer… - y vi como cambiaba rápidamente su color de piel a rojo mientras se daba cuenta de en qué situación estaba. - ¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido? - se tapó el cuerpo con sus brazos, sin mucho éxito. Resoplé.

\- Oye, te he preguntado yo primero… - susurré mientras ella se sentaba sobre el lavamanos, intentando tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito tampoco. Me miró ruborizada y a punto de explotar.

Suspiré viéndola en esa situación y sin pensarlo demasiado le ofrecí mi camiseta. Ella me miró con una ceja arqueada y nerviosa.

\- Póntela antes de que me arrepienta. Si no, no vas a abrir el pico, ¿no? - le dije, ya algo molesto. Ella asintió y dijo un gracias casi imperceptible. La camiseta, por suerte, le llegaba casi por la mitad de sus muslos, así que se relajó y su tono de piel volvió a ser el característico pálido.

\- ¿Vas a hablar o me duermo, niñata? - estaba perdiendo mi paciencia.

\- ¡Serás idiota! - se cruzó de brazos mientras balanceaba sus pies, que no llegaban al suelo. - Pues que Gray ha propuesto hoy el viaje y yo nunca he ido ni a la piscina ni a la playa por mi madre, ya sabes – asentí – y nunca he necesitado un bañador. Y cómo ha avisado ahora, no he tenido tiempo de encontrar nada, y solo quedaba esto que… bueno… ya lo has visto – suspiró, había dicho todo esto muy rápidamente, casi quedándose sin aire. ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto las mujeres?

\- Pues no vayas – me encogí de hombros y ella me miró, parpadeando muy rápidamente.

\- Me hace ilusión ir, nunca he visto el mar más que en películas – susurró algo apenada.

\- Mira, las cosas son así: Si tantas ganas tienes de ir, ve, porque no te debería importar como te ves si te hace tanta ilusión, y si te importa más que Gray y los demás te vayan acosando y no puedas disfrutar de tu viaje pues… no vayas – _así me aseguraría de que nadie la vería con ese bonito…_ ¿Qué? ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Después de un rato de estar pensativa, ella me miró sonriente.

\- Tienes razón, no merece la pena preocuparse… - el yo de mi interior comenzaba a celebrar su victoria - iré así y ya está. - se levantó de su asiento improvisado dando un pequeño saltito y quedando frente a mí.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿irás? - dije confundido. _¿Por qué me está molestando todo esto?_

\- Claro, quiero conocer el lugar y no me importa lo que digan de mí – ella se veía feliz y yo solo me confundía más y más en mi interior.

\- ¿Y no te molestarán Gray y los demás? - _¿Por qué sigo buscando excusas?_ Ella negó con la cabeza y varios cabellos rubios se posaron sobre su rostro, desprendiéndose de la coleta. Por inercia y sin darme cuenta los puse detrás de su oreja.

\- Son buenos chicos, no me harán nada. Me preocuparía más si viniera un pervertido como tú – Me sacó la lengua, divertida. Yo fruncí el ceño, algo molesto.

\- No te preocupes por mí, jamás me fijaría en una niñata como tú – sentencié entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Mientes - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría. - ¿Vendrás?

\- ¿A tu cama? Lo siento, ya te he dicho que no me van las…

\- ¡Estúpido! - rió – Mañana, digo.

\- N.. - _no, tengo que evitar a toda costa que ella salga por ahí así_ – No lo sé, quizá… - me hice el desentendido y ella se despidió, dejando su aroma en el lavabo y yo quedándome navegando por mis pensamientos. _¡Estúpido! ¿Para qué mierda vas a ir ahí? Y, ¿qué más te da esa niñata?_

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé en el lavabo pero, en cuanto recobré mi mente me dirigí a mi habitación y en media hora ya tenía una pequeña maleta preparada para ir. _Joder, suerte que a mí también me han dado vacaciones esta semana…_

* * *

El despertador rompió mi dulce sueño y lo apagué sin ni si quiera abrir los ojos, quejándome. Después de eso, me acurruqué de nuevo en la mullida cama, durmiéndome de nuevo.

\- Lu-chan, ¡nos vamos de viaje! ¡Despierta! - noté los pequeños saltos de Levy en mi colchón y comencé a desperezarme en la cama.

\- Sí, sí… ya voy – me levanté, ella ya estaba lista, y perfectamente peinada. Su sonrisa infantil y sus gráciles movimientos me hicieron asemejarla con una pequeña hada.

Una vez todos listos y desayunados, nos dispusimos a repartirnos entre los coches de Gray y Gajeel.

\- Eh, ¿Y el Amargado? Anoche me dijo que vendría – todos se vieron sorprendidos y Gray se acercó a mi, sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio? - asentí. - Pues ve tu misma a buscarlo, a ver si es que se ha quedado dormido.

Piqué varias veces a la puerta de su habitación, sin respuesta. Conté hasta diez, y mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Me sentía entrando como intrusa en un lugar prohibido. Al fin, abrí la puerta y estaba completamente a oscuras.

\- Natsu… - susurré al montón de sábanas que estaban en la cama. - Eh… es hora de irnos – me acerqué para balancearlo pero, por mi sorpresa, no había nadie en la cama, simplemente casi me caigo encima del colchón.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? - un Natsu recién salido de la ducha me sorprendió por la espalda. Su largo pelo aún húmedo soltaba pequeñas gotas de agua por su torso desnudo y me miraba con sus ojos oscuros.

\- Eh yo.. esto… vine a avisarte, de que ya nos íbamos… - dije nerviosa, apartando la vista de ese cuerpo que tanto me inquietaba. - Ya me voy, esperaremos abajo, y eso… - me dirigí a abrir la puerta pero me cogió con quizá demasiada fuerza de mi brazo, impidiéndomelo. _Oh, por Dios… no le mires, no te gires…_

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - _¡Mierda! ¡Lo estaba volviendo a hacer!_ Esa mirada oscura que me atraía, esa electricidad que parecía que me transmitía su cuerpo, su sonrisa de lado, enseñando esos dientes que parecían más afilados que los de un lobo, la calidez que notaba en su mano, y el hormigueo por zonas de mi cuerpo que ni si quiera sabía que existían. Mi calor corporal comenzó a subir e intenté zafarme de su agarre, sin éxito. ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?

\- ¿Te has quedado muda? - noté como recorría con su mirada mi cuerpo y me avergoncé de no haberme querido arreglar mucho esa mañana. Llevaba unos simples tejanos pitillo, unas bambas y una camiseta de tirantes. Después de esa inspección de su parte, acercó su mano a mi pelo y soltó la coleta que llevaba puesta, cayendo mi melena en cascada.

\- Me gusta más así – y esa sonrisa que puso después de soltarme eso, casi provoca que se me pare el corazón. Se guardó la goma de pelo en su muñeca y se alejó de mi. Yo me quedé paralizada en el sitio, hasta que vi que se quitaba la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura y…

\- **¡BUENOYOMEVOYTEESPERAMOSABAJO!** \- salí como un cachorro asustado de allí después de soltar esa frase seguida y gritando. Escuché las carcajadas en su habitación y bajé estrepitosamente donde me esperaban los demás.

\- Nena, ¿y esos pelos de loca y los mofletes rojos? ¿Qué habéis hecho ahí arriba? - le dí un golpe en el estómago que hizo que todos perdieran las ganas de reír. ¡Me trataba como a su perro! Y encima, en el momento ¡no podía hacer nada para evitarlo! Si hubiera tenido más experiencias a solas con chicos… no me pasaría esto.

Minutos más tarde bajó Natsu con el pelo aún mojado y despeinado, unos pantalones negros que le sentaban de maravilla y una cazadora ancha. Y por supuesto, sus gafas de sol. Pasó uno de sus brazos por mi hombro y me apretó contra él.

\- ¿Iremos en el mismo coche, no? - me mostró esa sonrisa completamente perfecta.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - me separé de él, notando como mi pulso se aceleraba.

Y como siempre, la vida era una _cabrona_ que hacía que me tragara todas mis palabras, y tenía a un más peleón que nunca Natsu a mi lado.

\- Por Dios Gray, dime que ya queda poco para llegar. - Gray asintió divertido.

\- Quedan unos diez minutos, tranquila. - suspiré aliviada.

\- Exacto, tranquila, porque dentro de diez minutos quiero verte con ese bañador tan bonito… - susurró Natsu, poniéndome todos los pelos de punta.

\- Asqueroso – me quejé empujándole para que se separara de mí.

Por fin, después de dos horas de camino, llegamos a nuestro destino. Me bajé del coche y ante mí vi una bonita casa blanca, decorada con flores, muy típica de playa. Y ante mí, muy cerca veía el precioso mar que brillaba con los rayos del sol, como si en el líquido hubiera pequeños diamantes. La escena me fascinó, la que tanto había visto en la televisión. Era mucho más bonito en la realidad.

\- Es maravilloso… - dije mientras los del coche de Gajeel también se bajaban.

\- Nunca habías visto el mar, ¿verdad? Me lo imaginé al conocer a tu madre – Gajeel me desordenó aún más la melena.

\- Jamás… solo en la televisión… mi madre decía que era cosa de nudistas… - sentí un delgado brazo rodearme el mío y vi a Levy sonriendo hacia mí con dulzura.

\- Pues vamos ya a ver la playa de cerca, ¿no? - asentí divertida y entramos en la casa, que pertenecía a la familia de Gray. Era maravillosa y muy amplia, se notaba que no era de una familia de mucho dinero, pero era acogedora. Una vez finalizada la guía de Gray por la casa, nos fuimos a cambiar la ropa puesto que en la ciudad hacía bastante más frío que en este pueblo costero, y nos reunimos todos en el comedor. Levy llevaba un bonito vestido blanco amarrado por un cordón a su cuello que le hacía parecer un pequeño ángel, y yo en cambio simplemente me puse unos pantalones cortos de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes. Al lado de ella era como la típica chica descuidada. Llevaba puesto el bikini por debajo… pero seguía sin estar segura de enseñarlo. Me avergoncé simplemente de pensar lo que llevaba puesto. Los chicos bajaron con camisetas de tirantes y bañador.

\- Reconozco este cordón… - noté el aliento de Natsu en mi cuello mientras agarraba el cordón del sujetador de mi bikini. Le propiné un codazo en las costillas seguido de un silencio.

\- Bien chicos, como habéis podido ver, no hay habitaciones suficientes para todos, pero sí colchones… yo propongo poner todos los colchones en el comedor y dormir juntos – ante las quejas de todos, decidimos repartirnos las habitaciones de alguna forma.

\- ¿A qué no hay huevos de echarlo a suertes? - Sugirió Gajeel, divertido. Levy y yo nos miramos preocupadas, pero acabamos aceptando. ¿Quién podía rechazar un reto como ese?

 _Y el maravilloso destino me jugó otra mala pasada._

\- No pienso compartir mi habitación con una niñata – dijo Natsu arrugando la nariz y levantando sus gafas de sol, dejándolas entre su pelo.

\- Pues hay que fastidiarse, decidimos hacerlo a suertes… - me tapé la cara con las manos, desesperada. Estoy segura de que me va a arruinar el viaje. Joder… si ya de por mi me pone nerviosa si está rondando por ahí, _¿cómo voy a dormir sabiendo que está en el colchón de al lado?_ Por Dios Levy, sálvame de alguna forma… la busqué con la mirada, pero ella parecía muy feliz de que le hubiera tocado con Gajeel… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Una vez decidido todo, nos dirigimos a la playa. Yo iba por delante, casi corriendo, ansiosa. Quería tocar ya la suave arena con mis pies, sentir la sal en el olfato y en mi piel, y sobretodo, nadar. Quería nadar en esa inmensidad azul. De pronto, unas manos me cogieron y me cargaron como si fuéramos recién casados.

\- ¿Qué haces jodido y estúpido Amargado? - dije roja y nerviosa.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - vi a través de las gafas sus ojos entrecerrados con malicia.

\- Estaba huyendo de ti, para que no me jodieras este viaje – finalmente me dejé cargar, ya que no tenía ni la mitad de fuerza que él.

\- Uf, pues lo tienes jodido, pequeñaja - _¿pequeñaja? ¡Qué te jodan!_ \- porqué compartimos habitación.

\- No me lo recuerdes… ¡y bájame! - grité pataleando mientras él reía por mis intentos inútiles.

\- No te preocupes en un momento lo hago – y no sé como habíamos llegado tan rápido a la orilla de la playa, donde no había casi nadie, y de pronto, Natsu me soltó cayendo en el frío líquido de improvisto. Me quedé unos segundos quieta y creo, casi inconsciente, pensando en qué había pasado. Y… aun que era un ser repugnante y odioso, no podía enfadarme con él, porque finalmente conocía lo que era el mar. Comencé a nadar lejos de la orilla, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación y sintiéndome como en un sueño. Salí a la superficie relamiéndome la sal de los labios y le sonreí abiertamente. El se encontraba un poco más lejos de mí.

\- ¡Está súper refrescante! ¡Y es clarísima! - le grité mientras le saludaba con la mano.

\- ¿No estás enfadada? Y yo que pensaba joderte con esto – hizo un puchero divertido que me pareció hasta tierno.

\- Lo siento, no puedo enfadarme, ¡estoy por fin en el mar! - le guiñé el ojo – ¡Tendrás que esforzarte más para hacerlo! - El se quedó pensativo, y se acarició la barbilla como si se tratara de un dibujo animado.

\- ¿Y qué me dices si te he quitado esto mientras te tiré al agua? - sacó un pequeño tejido mojado de debajo del agua y lo balanceó como si fuera una bandera. _Oh no… no puede ser._ Me toqué las piernas para comprobarlo. Mierda… ¡mi pantalón! Me había quedado solo con el bikini y la camiseta…

\- ¡Serás hijo de puta! - grité avergonzada y furiosa mientras el se carcajeaba y seguidamente se metía debajo del agua, buceando.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? A mi me ha encantado escribirlo, ha sido refrescante y muy divertido, y no puedo esperar a escribir lo que va a pasar en estos cinco días... e_e En fin, paso a responder a vuestros amorosos y dulces reviews, ¡nos leemos! ¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

 _ **UsagichanLoveStories:**_ _¡Me alegro de que te gustara! Sí, tengo Face pero no lo uso mucho! En cualquier caso te haré un PM dándotelo y así podemos hablar y eso! Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también! Ya me dirás! Un abrazo y un beso virtuales!_

 _ **deicy:** ¡Se lo demostrará! Yo creo que Natsu en realidad sabe que no se parecen en nada... pero necesita que alguien le saque esa espinita :(. Espero que te guste este cap! Ya me dirás que te ha parecido! Un beso y muchos abrazos virtuales!_

 _ **Kaoru Ayuzawa:** Sí, pobrecito, lo ha pasado mal. ¡Y sí, está haciendo un esfuerzo para llevarse mejor con nuestra rubia! Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior... ¿Qué te ha parecido este? Bueno.. nos leemos! Gracias por tu review y muchos besos y abrazos virtuales! _

_**JoshAG94:** Sí, es cierto que es muy cliché, pero intentaré no hacer una trama muy predecible para que no se vuelva aburrido. Has entendido perfectamente de nuevo lo que quiero expresar y eso me agrada enormemente. Es lo que representa, tal y como has dicho. ¡Habrá de esos encuentros que esperas! Sobretodo en este nuevo escenario al que Natsu se ha visto algo arrastrado... ¡jajajaj! No es una molestia responderte, es genial! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y un nuevo review me encantaría. Muchos besos y abrazos virtuales para ti! ^-^_

 _ **Nowi:** No... no se lo merecía, el era un gran chico! :( Me dolió escribirlo incluso. No, aún no estaban casados, estaban preparando la boda. Natsu no llegó a casarse con Lissana, pero sí tenía intenciones. Puf! Yo me compré muy pocas cosas en el salón... cada vez lo hacen peor T_T Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Muchos besitos y abracitos para tí!_

 _ **AngelHolmes:** Sí! Lo cierto es que está todo mucho mejor ^-^ gracias por preocuparte! Si, había una razón triste para que Natsu fuera sensualmente amargado como tu dices jajaja! Pobre :( Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior y espero que este lo disfrutes también! Muchos besitos y abracitos ^^_

 ** _Selbstmord22:_** _Ohh... no es tan buena mi historia! Me has hecho enrojecer! Jajajaja pero muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me ha hecho muy feliz! Me alegro de que te hayas unido a mi pequeña historia! Espero que te haya gustado este cap, y también espero tu review! Muchitos abracitos ^^_

 _ **cecejiji:** Yo también te extrañé! Q_Q ¡Exijo mi empanada! He subido, y además con más acercamientos, más nalu, y más sladljsdlkasdj. e_e Aquí lo espero. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y me haya ganado al menos 50 empanadas! xDD_

 ** _tentenxneji4ever:_** _Tienes toda la razón, por mujeres que engañan y son unas arpías los hombres se vuelven tan desinteresados... y es que Natsu es como un ferrero rocher(? duro por fuera pero con cremita por dentro jajajaj T_T El licor es malo, intento explicárselo a Natsu pero agarra la botella como un maldito... jajajaja! Tienes toda la razón, al final olvidamos incluso quién somos y quién éramos... Natsu tendrá que descubrirlo por sí mismo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi y te mando muchos abracitos virtuales!_

 _ **Vleivo:** A mi también me encanta la relación que tienen Gray y Lucy! Son una monadita T_T y además Gray está jugando sus mejores cartas para juntar a esos dos bobos... ¡en fin! Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y te mando muchos besitos virtuales! _

**_Kaya-Petrova:_** _¡Me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir! Como bien dices.. Natsu es como un gatito que necesita mimitos por dentro :( ¡Seguro que se lo hará entender! Quizá incluso Natsu ya lo sabe en su interior, pero como es un testarudo.. He leído muchos fics como bien dices en los que ponen de conflicto a Erza o incluso a Mira y no sé porqué no me pega, la única que me pega para ese papel es Lissana, así que lo siento Lisanna-chan pero... ¡serás la mala siempre! muajajajajokno xD. Espero que te haya gustado este capi mucho mucho y te mando muchos saludos! ^^_

* * *

 **Bueno amores, nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y muchas gracias por vuestros favs, follows, reviews... me animan un montón! Nos vemos muy prontito! :F**


End file.
